Kissing You
by DrarryTLA
Summary: The only gift Harry ever received on his birthday was to learn that Draco Malfoy was his mate and that he was no longer just a regular wizard. Harry is pulled into a new world full of love and hate as their final year of Hogwarts begins...
1. Chapter 17

**HELLO! THIS IS ****DrarryTLA****! Welcome to **_**Kissing You, **_**a story formally located on my sister's account... **

**THIS IS CHAPTER 17****! It is a continuation of SasunaruTLA's story... I hope you enjoy it and thanks for coming to my account! **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Harry Potter _or any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling! (I do, however, now own the _Aethon faerix _and all of the OCs...) There are a lot of OCs, I know... but rest easy, because some of them will barely be in the story! You won't have to remember them all! LOL... Cute little lemon at the very beginning! (What better way to start off?)

**CHAPTER 17!**

_**Kissing You**_

"Gods, Luce," Sirius moaned as he thrust even deeper into the inviting heat of his mate's entrance. "You feel... amazing."

"Thanks," Lucius panted as he pulled his mate in for a scorchingly short kiss. "Savor my figure while it's here..." He paused to moan. "In a few months time I'll-" but he was stopped by Sirius's mouth crashing over his.

"Don't even talk like that," Sirius breathed huskily. "Just the thought of you pregnant and riding me..." He shivered delightfully and Lucius moaned his appreciation, "is enough to send me over the edge."

"Really?" Lucius asked with a small smile.

"Really," Sirius said, accenting his honest word with a hard thrust. Lucius screamed and wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist, pulling him as close as he could. Before Sirius had a chance to bring his beautiful mate to completion, a red pulse of power shot through the tower and did the job for him. Lucius came fiercely with a cry of his mate's name. Sirius followed immediately after.

"W-what.. the hell... was t-that?" Lucius panted as his body shook from his orgasm.

Sirius pulled out of him and spelled them clean. "I have no idea... But we can investigate... later." He fell weakly next to Lucius and wrapped his arms protectively around his abdomen.

"It was amazing," Lucius sighed as he snuggled into the warmth of the brunette beside him and pulled the blanket over them.

"Aye," Sirius yawned with a smile. The two fell into a content, unworried slumber.

**DrarryTLA**

"A Half-Blood?" Draco and Harry asked with a worried look. "I think something has happened to Severus," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and the two jogged back up to the castle. The rest of their party followed as well.

Surely enough, as they stepped into the Entrance Hall, Filch was yelling orders at nosy students who were surrounding Lustro and Fiore as they walked by with an unconscious Potions Master levitating in front of them. A red light was surrounding Snape like flames, various potions covered Snape's robes and seemed to dissolve as the flames engulfed him. Draco and Harry pushed their way to the front of the growing crowd of students. "What happened?" Draco asked loudly.

Lustro never broke eye contact with Snape's body and his lips were barely moving in a constant _Legare_ spell to search for the source of Snape's ailing. No one else seemed to notice.

"We shall know as soon as we get him to the Infirmary," Fiore answered as he moved one particularly nosy student out of they way.

"ANY STUDENT STILL STANDING IN THE HALL IN THREE SECONDS WILL LOSE TWENTY HOUSE POINTS!" Hermione Granger bellowed as she held her wand to her throat. Draco smirked at the witch's terribly Slytherin antics and vaguely wondered when she had come in. Her faerix sat amused on her shoulder. "ONE!" Hermione yelled when no one made any move to leave. "TWO!" Everyone bolted until only the adults, Harry and Draco, the rest of their party, and Hermione remained.

"Thank you, Head Girl," Fiore smiled with a small bow. They then hurried up to the Infirmary.

Lustro carefully placed Snape on the farthest bed from the door. He turned to the small crowd behind him. "Draco, Harry, Fiore... you three can stay. The rest of you need to wait outside or go back to class. Thank you Miss Granger," he said with a breif nod. She smiled in return and helped usher everyone out of the room. "Argus," Lustro said turning to the custodian squib, "I'll need you to find Professors Black and Malfoy. It is not urgent so take your time." Filch scowled, yet nodded anyway. He limped away with Mrs. Norris following closely at his heels. He closed the door securely behind himself.

"Alright, Fiore..." Lustro grabbed his mate's hand and the two stood on either side of Snape's bed. Fiore nodded and began to whisper legare spells, Lustro followed suit. A look of realization crossed Draco's face as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Snape's forhead. He began to whisper words in a language Harry had never heard of before; it left him entranced.

Fiore smiled gently over at Harry and broke his whispered chanting. "He speaks in the tongue of the Dragon Lord... The Half-Blood King... Only two outsiders in the world are permitted to learn the language. Your mate was selected; it is a great honor."

"An honor..." Harry smiled warmly. He watched Draco continue to speak in the alluring language and a small flame was born in his chest... And as if time had abruptly halted only to start again with a loud bang!, everything came together in Harry's mind. His _raison d'ètre _had been found. Now he knew why he could ask no questions since his birthday, why they weren't necessary.

The Malfoys were his family now. He would never be alone again... And every second he spent with Draco would erase the remains of his human life until only the pleasant, _legare _existance would be left.

**DrarryTLA**

"Ugh... Where in the ruddy world am I?" Severus groaned when he finally awoke two hours later. He slowly sat up and clutched at his throbbing head. The lights around him seemed more luminescent than the sun and did nothing to help his dour mood.

"You're in the Hogwarts Infirmary..." a deep voice crooned warmly into Severus's ear.

The sound eased away the Potion Master's headache and a small whimper escaped him. He turned slowly to his left and nearly cried out when he saw the figure standing next to him. The Potions Master could not stop the quickening of his heart beat as the figure stood to his full height. Hoping his voice did not betray how flustered he felt, Snape sent the tall figure a glare. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Am I not allowed to worry about my future spouse?" the figure chuckled. His icy blue eyes sparkled with a seductive swirl as they looked over Severus's face. He bent back over the Potions Master and gently caressed his cheek. "You have been trying too hard to avoid me..." he whispered growing serious. "I am not a toy for you to play with at your every beck and call. I disposed of McGonagall, as you requested." He pulled away with a frown. "I will not be used while you continue to ignore me. Your body called out for me... Until we are united as one, you will continue to suffer as the incomplete Half-Blood Prince." He turned away and readied the curtain to be pulled open. "Your body needs me whether your heart does or not, and we_ will _be married over Christmas break. Do not hesitate to come to me should you need to." As he opened the curtain his body faded away into golden mist before vanishing completely.

"Cha-" But Severus was silenced by the most annoying voice at Hogwarts.

"Sevy! What in the bloody hell happened!" Sirius barked as he flew in through the curtains. Lucius calmly stepped in right behind him.

"Dog breath, I'm touched to know you care," Severus said with a roll of his eyes. "And it's none of your damn business."

"Glad to see you're still your viscious self," Sirius laughed. He lightly punched Snape's arm.

"When am I free to go?" Severus asked as he grabbed his wand from the side table and aimed it at Sirius.

"Now, if you wish," Lustro said as he strode into the small space. "I understand that there is nothing I can do should this happen again." Snape nodded and put his wand down. "Draco did a fantastic job with the incantations." He allowed his hand to hover over Snape's chest for ten seconds before he was satisfied that nothing was ailing the Slytherin Professor. "Do nothing strenuous," he ordered as he turned and left to find Fiore.

"Come, Severus," Lucius smiled as he handed the Potions Master some fresh clothes. "Your class has been successfully Obliviated so none shall remember the incident."

"Though I did make sure to collect some Pensieve memories so I could enjoy your falling and making a mess of your own classroom over and over... and over!" Sirius laughed.

"If you and Lucius were not mated I would have rid the world of your poor sense of humor and bad jokes long before you could pollute it with another one of _you_... Hopefully your children will take after the better half!" Severus snapped. He threw a wandless stinging hex Sirius's way. He yelped as it hit.

"Alright, that's enough," Lucius said as he stepped in between the two wizards about to duel. "You two are acting more childish than the first years."

"Snake-brain started it," Sirius pouted as he pulled Lucius into his embrace and away from Snape.

"And I am ending it," Lucius said. "I do not wish to hear you speak to each other for the rest of the day."

"I'll keep to myself if you can keep your dog on his leash," Snape said trying to get one last biting remark in.

"We should put _you _back in the cauldron you crawled out of!" Sirius barked before clapping a hand over his mouth. He glared darkly at Snape. Then he smiled at his mate and removed his hand. "I'm done, I promise."

"Good," Lucius smiled. "Now, while you were asleep Draco and Harry introduced us to their new school assignments. Our half-giant professor has arranged for _Aethon faerix _to be paired up with the sixth- and seventh-years in his class."

_"Aethon faerix?"_ Snape questioned impressed. He wandlessly switched his night clothes for the clothes Lucius brought as he stood. "How did he manage that? The last I heard, the _Aethon _had gone into hiding."

"As did I," Lucius nodded. He lead the way out of the Infirmary. "Hagrid found them somehow."

"Intriguing," Snape whispered as his thoughts drifted away from the mystery of Hagrid's new creatures and slowly went to thoughts of the tall red-head who had visited him not moments before...

**DrarryTLA**

_"Is all well with your royal one?" _asked the deep voice of Arbutus the Dragon. The very large dragon's metallic blue scales shimmered in the sun as he stood to greet his master, easily towering over the man of 6'5". Arbutus stretched his navy wings and craned his long neck before settling his glittering white eyes on his Dragon Ryder.

"His distance is no fault of mine," Charlie Weasley said as he patted the snout of his beloved dragon. "How long must I be expected to wait for his stubborness to dissolve?"

_"Take comfort," _Arbutus said. His booming voice was as soft as a whisper in Charlie's mind. _"Look into my eyes and tell me you are at ease." _

Charlie smiled at the Dragon. "I am at ease, though it is not myself I worry about."

_"In time you shall have your marriage and he will enjoy a long life full of little ones for me to watch over." _Charlie smiled at the thought of his fierce, warrior dragon acting as a nanny. _"Shall we now return home?" _Arbutus then asked.

"Not right away," Charlie said as he glanced in the direction of castle he had called home for seven years. He climbed atop the saddle on Arbutus's back and settled himself in.

_"What then is your will?"_

"I'll not leave him right away," Charlie smiled. "I trust my company will be sought out before the week ends. For now," he chuckled, "I know one particularly lively professor who may enjoy your presence."

_"Another Ryder?" _Arbutus questioned as he pushed off the ground with his muscular legs. The two were instantly one-hundred feet off the ground.

"An old friend," Charlie replied with a smile...

**[Author's NOTE: The dates in my sister's original story are quite wonky... So I will try and clarify what day it actually is from the beginning...]**

Harry Potter was mad.

Harry Potter was absolutely furious... Just after he and Draco had left the Infirmary the most wonderful plan had begun to form in his head. He wanted to show Draco just how entranced the dragon language had left him, how sensual the foreign words sounded to his heigtened hearing. There had been no intention, on his part, to have sex with the blonde until after they were married, (an inevitable and romantic event he could not wait to experience in front of the entire Wizarding World if he had his way...). He only figured that a physical display of affection would be enjoyable to both his mate and himself; it seemed to him that he hadn't felt Draco's fangs in weeks, though it had only been a day or two... So when Nearly Headless Nick had informed Draco that Dumbledore requested his presence just as they reached Draco's Head Boy room, Harry had only wished that their beloved Headmaster had come to retreive Draco himself. The pleasure of telling the old man to sod off could have made Harry feel less irritated...

Yes, Harry Potter was unhappy, very unhappy...

"Young one," Prince Ror said with a smile, "Your anger is quite thrilling but I feel that if you continue on with this rage, you may do something harmful to your health or someone else's."

"The only person I'd like to hurt is Dumbledore," Harry said with a huff.

"And he is your Headmaster?" Ror asked curiously.

Harry nodded. "He's was due to retire thirty years ago."

"I have yet to meet him," Ror informed. "He does not sound like enjoyable company."

"He isn't," Harry chuckled. "The twinkle in his eyes is quite unnerving and he just seems to know things. Things he shouldn't know without being told. I've spent the last six years as a mindless doll he had under his control. When I got Draco, an entirely new way of looking at the old codder helped me see just how awful he truly is."

"Codder?" Ror laughed. "What is the meaning of that word?"

"I do not know," Harry laughed. "It seems like a Dumbledore word though." He sat down on the loveseat of Draco's Head common room.

"Do you have class?" Ror asked as he sat next to Harry.

"Not for another thirty minutes," Harry answered as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. For some reason the idea of going to his next class was highly unappealing, and it was only the first day of classes. He would definitely be asking Draco for that massage later that night. Neville and Andon could cover for him if he did not return to the Tower. "Divinations isn't an important class," Harry mused to himself.

"You wish to not go?" Ror asked with a smile.

"I'm still debating with myself," Harry smiled.

"Well, we can always start your lessons about me and my people. I can quite guarantee that my lectures will be far more interesting than those of any mortal teacher," Ror added smugly.

"You've persuaded me," Harry said as he sat up. "I won't be missing anything Professor Trelawney was planning to falsely predict."

"Very well," Ror smiled with a clap of his hands. "We shall start right away."

**DrarryTLA**

"Draco, my boy," Dumbledore said with the same twinkle that seemed to be ever-present behind his half-moon spectacles, "I hope I have not pulled you away from anything of too much importance."

"More important than whatever task you'll have me do next, I'm sure," Draco replied with no intent to whisper his complaints. He would make damn sure the old man in front of him knew just how pissed he was at being called away from his mate for the second time that day.

"Well, in that case, I'll get right down to it," Dumbledore said with his smile still in place, just like his twinkling eyes. "Would you like some tea?"

"Is that why I was call up here?" Draco nearly growled.

"Of course not, I was simply playing the part of a proper host," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Should I be playing the role of a proper guest?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"If you wish," Dumbledore said as he poured two cups of tea anyway. While taking a sip from his own cup, Dumbledore watched as Draco merely left his cup untouched and with no intention of taking it. "I called you here to inform you that as Head Boy it your responsibility to uphold all school rules and policies. Your actions must clearly reflect your ability to follow rules and your willingness to maintain the image of perfection and discipline."

Draco had no idea what point there could possibly be for Dumbledore to reiterate what his Head letter had already told him over the summer break. He allowed the Headmaster to continue. "It has come to my attention that you and young Mister Potter are trying to develop a relationship. I must warn you that toying with the emotions of a fragile teen like Harry will not in anyone's best interests. And I must strongly-"

"Harry and I are not _trying _to do anything," Draco growled as he stood to his full height while Dumbledore remained seated. He could feel his anger boiling beneath his very skin, a slight crackling in the air around him warned that his glamour may simply fall away as he tried to not tear the old man limb from limb. "I am toying with no one. And, if I may," he said with the coldest glare the Headmaster had ever seen or felt, "if I so much as see your twinkling eyes look in the direction of my mate you will want to pray to whatever crazed loons you worship that you had never even heard the name Draco Malfoy whispered in your darkest nightmares... Have a good day, Headmaster."

Dumbledore had never before felt fear in the presence of a student, not even when the widely-known and feared Thomas Riddle had been seated in the very same seat Draco had just vacated. No matter, the Headmaster thought as he finished his tea with one last gulp, his thoughts and suspicions had only been confirmed. Now he had business to attend to. He pulled out a small piece of paper and scribbled in his barely legible script a brief note. Fawkes, his phoenix, was ready to deliver his message as soon it was tied to his leg. Dumbledore did not even need to tell him where to take it or to who. "Hurry back, my pet," he smiled, the twinkle in his eyes even stronger...

"That old bastard has no idea who he just pissed the bloody hell off!" Draco bit out harshly as he strode down the corridors angrily. Students heading to their last class of the day avoided him like the plague, and wisely too.

"Is that what humans call a teacher?" Yin asked from his perch on Draco's shoulder. Since he had been ordered not to leave his assigned human, Yin had used the unique ability to shrink and accompanied Draco. "Such a sight was disgraceful and insulting to young, fragile minds everywhere. His very words came out like venom to poison even the minds he has never before come into contact with."

"I'm glad you see so easily what everyone takes to years to," Draco said as he narrowly avoided running through a group of nervous first-years. One little girl even had tears running down her rosy cheeks. Her next class must be potions, Draco thought absently with a dark chuckle.

"I saw a lot more than his poor mind," Yin said gravely. "Lesson one: We see no glamours," he said to remind to young one.

"Dumbledore has a glamour?" Draco asked as he stopped dead in his tracks. The corridors were nearly empty now as class doors were being closed all around him.

"His very essence is surrounded by a glamour," Yin answered lowly as a straggling Hufflepuff ran past them. "Some of them are nearly fourty years old... I've never seen something so disfigured."

"This is very strange," Draco said as he began walking again. "I'll need to inform Father as soon as his next class ends. Dumbledore needs to dealt with soon. I cannot promise to keep my composure if he decides to take my threat lightly. I dare the old bastard to even think about looking in Harry's direction. I'll rip him to shreds."

Yin, from his place on Draco's shoulder, silently hoped the Headmaster would try and test his young charge. There was no doubt in his mind that he had picked the student most like him: willing to shed blood for the love of his life. Draco meant every word of his threat, if one would call it that. Draco himself considered it a promise he never intended to break...

**DrarryTLA:**** This is not the 10,000 words I had been planning... But today was not the day I should've posted and I'm sorry for that as well. I will make no excuses for the lateness (though I have a long list that is entirely true...) and I simply request that you forgive me. Know that I am planning to pick one day a week to update this story regularly. (That apparently works for some so I'm gonna give it a try. Its like giving myself a deadline I HAVE to make. I hope it works.)**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry again for my failures...**


	2. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

_NOTE: Sorry for the lateness. Starting this week, I will be updating on Saturdays. If something comes up I will update on Friday or Sunday, and if I am unable to update at all for a few days, I will post an author's note on my profile page or send the reviewers for the latest chapter a PM. Enjoy! The chapter will be a little on the short side, but it's an update, right? I also haven't decided if Harry and Draco will even be in this chapter. LOL. I guess you can call it a side-story. SORRY about that too!_

**Kissing You**

**Chapter 18**

"Come, human," Ory said as he grabbed his red-headed human around the waist. Every reaction the human made to his touches or commands was thrilling to the blue-haired _faerix. _He especially liked the red tint to the human's face that almost matched the shade of his fiery hair.

"Leave me alone," Ron growled as he tried to push Ory away from him. The much larger _faerix, _however, would have nothing of that and tightened his grip. "Goddammit, you bloody fairy! What in the hell do you want with me?"

Ory smirked and gently rubbed his thumb in small circles on Ron's reddening cheeks. "I want _you_."

"You disgust me!" Ron exclaimed as he again tried to push Ory away. "Leave me the bloody hell alone!"

Ory's icy gaze hardened. "You will do well to remember, _human" _he snarled, "that I am a much more powerful being than your pathetically weak human mind can ever begin to fathom..." He crashed his lips down on Ron's harshly before pulling back. "And I will have you one way or another." He pushed Ron away and disappeared into thin air, leaving a very red-faced Gryffindor sputtering on the floor of his empty common room.

Though, of course, no action is ever left unseen in Hogwarts. "Ron?" Ginny questioned as she stepped out of nowhere. A tall, slenderly muscualr _faerix _stood at her side. "Did you just kiss your _faerix?"_ The slightest hint of repulsion was evident in her scathing voice.

"It's not my bloody fault that bastard tried to rape me!" Ron barked as he jumped up off the ground. He used the sleeve of his robe to wipe at his lips with abandon.

"My master is not a 'bastard.' He is a great warrior," Ginny's _faerix_ said coldy. "And you," she said lowly to Ginny, "must remember that the _Aethon faerix _belong to no human."

Ginny shivered at the coldness of the glare and weakly nodded. She would do anything to avoid being taken into the air again. "We have been called to a meeting with a the staff and will return shortly." Just as Ory had disappeared, so did Ginny's _faerix. _

As soon as she was gone. Ginny hurried over to her brother. "We need to get rid of them," she scowled. "Surely they cannot be allowed to go around molesting students with no repercussions!"

Ron nodded hastily in agreement. "The _faerix _will regret the day they decided to come to Hogwarts."

**DrarryTLA**

_"Your Hagrid was very entertaining," _Arbutus said as he and Charlie sat in the Forbidden Forrest.

"He always has been," Charlie chuckled in agreement. "He loves every living creature, deadly or not deadly."

_"I have been thinking of his request," _Arbutus said next, _"And I will be willing to accept it. The idea brought him much joy, and I am certainly capable."_

Charlie patted his dragon's scaly head with a smile. "I was awarded a fine dragon. I shall tell Hagrid tomorrow."

"Tell Hagrid what?" a new voice asked. Charlie felt a pleasurable jolt go down his spine at the sound. The stubborn Potions Master had no idea what his voice could do to the eldest Weasley son. He smiled when Severus slowly emerged from the trees.

"Arbutus has agreed to give Hagrid a ride some time," Charlie answered as he patted the dragon's head again. He then held his hand out to Severus, who cautiously walked forward. "He would very much be happy to give you a ride as well."

"I think I'll have to disagree," Severus said with a small smile as he reached his hand out to pat the dragon's blue head. As the Half-Blood prince, he had grown up in a castle full of Dragon Ryders and their dragons. Many of the larger dragons- like Arbutus- because their magic was so plentiful and dependent upon their Ryder, generally preferred to only ride their Ryders.

_"As do I," _Arbutus agreed as he leaned his head into Severus's hand. _ "Your touch is quite calming." _

Severus had no response. He let another smile grace his face and he was momentarily able to forget that he was hideous, or that he would never be fully accepted in their world once he returned home for the arranged wedding. Half-Bloods were never as hideous as he was. And no suitor could ever want to marry him... "I... I'm sorry I bothered you." He abruptly turned to leave, managing to take one step before Charlie grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked with his lips dangerously close to his betrothed's ear. _"Fir acht (_Leave us_)," _he told Arbutus with the Dragon's tongue- which was what many Ryders called the Dragon king's language. Arbutus nodded his large head once and gently left his Ryder alone with Severus.

"I... wanted to thank you for disposing of Miverva," Severus said as his eyes closed. Charlie's warm breath kissed his neck in the most wonderful way. His muscular arms wrapped lowly around his waist.

"Why did you try to leave me?" Charlie asked next. He gently kissed the spot just below Severus's ear.

"Because it will inevitably have to happen one day," Severus said while bitterly ignoring the moan that threatened to spill from his lips at the feel of Charlie so close and warm. "It always does."

At these words, Charlie released the Potions Master's waist and turned him until they were facing each. "Why is it inevitable? Do you plan on leaving me before we are even acually engaged?" Charlie had been unable to propose when the King, Severus's father, had done the job for him. It was done as soon as he showed even the slightest signs of interests in Severus.

"And do you plan leaving _me_?" Severus asked in retaliation instead of answering. "Why should this arranged marriage be any different than the last two?"

"Because I am not like the others," Charlie said with hardened eyes. "Those creatures do not deserve to live or to have the honor of being a Dragon Ryder."

"I do not blame them," Severus whispered as he looked at the ground. His voice turned steely. "I do not pretend that my life is everything I've ever wanted. Dumbledore ruined that for me a long ago. I will not hope for a future cure that may very well stay the dream that it has been since the old man took everything from me..." His black eyes looked up to Charlie now. "And I will not pretend that you will stay. Just like the others, the very thought of spending the rest of your immortal life with _this," _he said with a wave down his body, "is not the least bit favorable or appealing. You _will_ leave." With that said, Severus promptly turned around on his heel feeling as if a large burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He had originally sought Charlie out to thank him and apologize for not doing it sooner. But now that he had confronted the youger man about their upcoming nuptials, he was feeling loads better.

Severus's eyes widened and he froze dead in his tracks when Charlie stopped him from leaving once again. "I will not leave you," Charlie said huskily, "if you promise not to leave me." He turned Severus around to face him before pulling him closer. "And as for the idea of spending the rest of eternity with you..." He took Severus's left hand and directed it to his rapidly beating heart. Severus was shocked at how fast Charlie's heart was beating. Then Charlie smirked. "My _entire _body longs for yours," he said as he took Severus's right hand and directed it just south of the waist of his trousers where Severus felt a very prominent buldge beneath his fingers. His face flamed, nearly matching Charlie's hair.

Charlie released his hands with an amused chuckle. "Severus, do not ever compare me to the past. Our future together is the only thing that matters now." He clenched his fists. "Curse be damned, and Dumbledore as well! I've never known you to look different than you do now," he said as he gently caressed Severus's cheek. "And I must say that you have never been hideous... What do looks matter to me?" He rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal previously concealed burn marks and old scars.

Severus briefly felt worry flood into his mind before remembering that Charlie worked in Romania to help train newly hatched dragons who had yet to meet their Ryders. Goddammit, he thougt, I'm beginning to think like a sodding Hufflepuff with a crush. "Thank you... for coming." He could think of nothing else.

"You are very welcome," Charlie smiled as he pulled Severus to him. He gently placed his lips atop of the Potion Master's, and they shared their first kiss...


	3. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**I forgot that Bill was the oldest- he is right? Well, now it's Charlie. (I think I was in the mindset that Fluer and Bill were married, so I must have assumed he was younger than Charlie...) Forgive my error. This is FanFiction, though, right? Charlie is now the oldest Weasley son. **

**Oh, and the chapter is another short one. I've been sick, I promise I wasn't just putting off work. I didn't even touch my computer for almost two days. The next update may come sooner than Saturday to make up for this one, but here it is, on Saturday as promised...**

**Kissing You**

**Chapter 19**

"Welcome back, Young Malfoy," Prince Ror greeted as Draco and Yin entered the common room. "Yin," he smiled as the black-haired _faerix _approached him.

"Ror, the one they call Dumbledore is surrounded by glamours, old and new," Yin said seriously. "It is disgusting to be in the same room with him. I fear that he may be more danger to the students than any other darkness here."

"Where is Harry?" Draco asked upon not seeing his mate.

"We were practicing with his wings after our _faerix _lesson," Ror smiled. "His wings are quite impressive, you should be proud he can control them so quickly." He lifted his own wings and wrapped his arms around Yin's neck. "He's back in your room."

Draco nodded and left the two _faerix _to themselves. He needed to tell Harry about Dumbledore as soon as he could. "Harry?" he called as he went into his room.

"Draco?" Harry asked as a lump under the covers shifted. Draco smiled and walked over to him. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"He thinks I'm using you," Draco said darkly. "Yin tells me that he is surrounded by glamours as well."

"Glamours?" Harry asked immediately sitting up.

"Some of them are really old," Draco informed with a nod.

"This doesn't sound very promising," Harry sighed. "What doea this mean?"

"It means that Dumbledore is not human. Something is definitely wrong with him," Draco said gravely. He had never trusted their Headmaster, and now he would be even more on guard. "We'll need to tell Father and Sirius."

"I could always tell something wasn't right with him," Harry said softly. "His eyes always had that twinkle..."

"They still have that twinkle," Draco chuckled. "But if I ever see those half-moon glasses pointed in your direction, I will come unglued."

"Really?" Harry asked as he crawled out from under the covers. Draco nodded with a smirk. "Good then, because I don't want anyone eye's on me but you." He pressed his lips to Draco's. He would get his physical contact now...

**DrarryTLA**

"Charlie, when are you leaving?" Severus asked once he was released from Charlie's embrace. The kiss had been amazing, and he was not ready to say goodbye.

The red-head chuckled. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"You won't be missed?" Severus asked next.

"You wish for me to stay that long?" Charlie smiled. Despite the small age difference- only about five years- he was giddy at the thought of Severus wanting him to stay.

"I won't be persuaded this easily," Severus smiled. "If we are to be married over the Holidays, you'll need to seriously tickled my fancy. I _am _a prince, after all."

"Are you trying to be coy, Professor?" Charlie laughed as he pulled his betrothed against his chest.

"I would never. It would be degrading to my self-image," Severus said with a roll of his obsidian eyes.

Charlie simply pressed a kiss onto his forhead. "I must return after home tomorrow. A few new eggs are do to hatch next week..." He gently rubbed his thumb on Severus's cheek. "And I'll need to visit my family."

Severus stilled, but then laughed outright. "I can't wait to see your family's face. Gods, I hope your youngest brother is there when you tell them."

"You are quite the Slytherin," Charlie laughed.

"I am their Head of House for a reason," Severus said proudly. He smiled up at his future husband. His blue eyes were smiling down at him. "What?"

"I was just thinking how much I love your smile," Charlie answered genuinely. "And your laugh is stunning."

"You're rather good at lying," Severus smiled softly. He sighed when Charlie cupped either side of his cheeks.

"Who says I am lying?" Charlie asked. He pulled Severus in for a chaste kiss.

**DrarryTLA**

"Young one, why do always do that?" Twix asked as he watched his human run a hand through his brown hair again.

"Do what?" Neville asked in confusion. He was trying to write in his journal. It was a hobby he had taken up over the summer. Every day he would write in his journal, it was a was to clear his mind.

"You always run your hand through your hair," Twix said mimicking the move. "Are you nervous?"

Neville chuckled. "Oh, that! I just tend to do it out of habit more than nerves. Before Gran made me cut my hair, it would always fall into my eyes. I'm just used to pushing it back. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all," Twix said honestly. He smiled at his human. "I was merely curious. All _faerix _have a curious nature."

"Really?" Neville asked intrigued. He turned to a new page in his journal and jotted down the information.

"I'm glad to see you're taking this assignment seriously," Twix said proudly. He had definitely chosen the right human. "The next thing you should probably know is that in the Realm _Aethonia_, our home, the _faerix _there have no last names. We are all known by our first names and our trade."

Neville eagerly wrote down every word. "And how are you known?"

"I am known as Healer Twix of the House of _Aethon," _Twix smiled. His gold eyes shone brightly.

"House of _Aethon?_" Neville asked.

"It is the house of our ruler, Lord Aethon," Twix replied. "The _Aethon faerix _were founded by one single fae thousands of years ago." Neville's mouth fell open and Twix chuckled. "We live a very long time, young one. Lord Aethon, though he has lived far longer than any of us, has but only two children: Princess Star and Prince Ror."

Neville came out of his shocked stupor and continued with his notes as Twix continued. "What we wear symbolizes our trade. You might have noticed that I wear all white with the exception of gold buttons?" Neville nodded. "These are the clothes of Healers. Pure, solid colors. The gold symbolizes that my orders come from the Lord Aethon alone. No other _faerix _may command me."

"Not even the Prince or Princess?" Neville asked.

"Excellent question," Twix smiled. "Allow me to clarify: only the blood of the royals has power over me." He patted Neville's head. "We are done for today..." Neville pouted but before he could ask another question, Twix's star glowed. "I must attend a meeting with the rest of my companions. I shall return shortly."

"Alright," Neville said with a wave as Twix disappeared. He was now alone in the the seventh-year boy dorms, but that was usually the way he preferred it unless Harry was there. Harry was generally the only one who cared to talk to him anymore. Dean and Thomas were in their own world and tended to side with Ron when it came time for them to make decisions. Ron was a git and Harry, no doubt, would be spending the majority of his free time with Draco. And as long as Harry was happy and he was not bothered, Neville saw no problem in spending the extra time alone with his journal. Just as he turned back to the page he had been working on when Twix had began their _faerix _chat, the sound of the door opening made him pause.

The new twin, Andon, looked around the room until his eyes landed on Neville's four-poster. For some odd reason, the look made Neville quite nervous. He licked his lips and carefully put away his quill and journal, nearly spilling the ink all over himself. "Did your _faerix _leave as well?" Andon asked as he approached.

"Um, yeah," Neville answered. "Something about a meeting with the others."

"Same here," Andon smiled. Neville blushed but smiled back anyway. "Which bed is Harry's? he asked suddenly.

"W-why?" Neville stuttered at the random question.

"He offered to let me use it," Andon said simply. "The guest dorm is in rather sorry shape."

"Well, it's the bed right next to mine." Neville pointed to the four-poster to his right. Dean's bed was to the left.

"Thank you," Andon said with a dashing smile. The guest dorm was far from sorry, but Harry would be sleeping in Draco's dorm anyway, and this way Andon had an excuse to be closer to Neville. The boy intrigued him. There was just something about the brunette that made Andon want to be around him whenever he could until he found out what that something was... And he _was _going to find out.


	4. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**Kissing You**

**Chapter 20**

"It has come to my attention that the Headmaster here is not what he appears to be," Yin called loudly to the group of _faerix _encircling him. He paced around the circle leaking of authority and dominance. No one doubted he was a natural leader in times of trouble or question. "The old one is encased within so many glamours, even I had trouble picking between his true self and the created image."

"What is he?" Ory asked as he stood from his crouch. His blue braid fell over his shoulder as he bowed his respect at his commander. In Aethonia, Yin was known as Yin the Black Knight _Paladin. _The only word higher than his was that of royal blood: Lord Aethon or Prince Ror.

"I remain uncertain as to what he is or isn't," Yin answered honestly. "I can tell, however, that he has something planned involving our humans. We will need to be on constant guard."

A sudden movement in the forrest around the group made them all grow silent and alert. Lokey pointed over his shoulder without turning around. "Unicorn." His tracking skills were magnificent, the best out of the entire group. "Shall I track this human?" he asked after the others looked away from the unicorn that pranced by.

"Take Ory with you," Yin replied with a nod. "Everyone else must stay with your humans at all times after this moment. Ror or myself will find you to tell you any news."

The group of _faerix_ nodded obediently. "We are done here," Yin said as he waved everyone off. They all left one-by-one until only he, Ror, and Twix remained.

"Twix," Ror started as he wrapped an arm around Yin's waist, "have you figured out how to fix your human?" Yin smiled softly down at his lover and wrapped an around his waist as well.

"It will be easy," Twix said confidently. "The spell that binds him is of dark, old magic. Now that you speak of the Headmaster so suspiciously, I fear that he may be responsible somehow."

"It would make sense," Ror nodded. "His Inheritance was held back, and his bond was completely severed. I hope it has not damaged his chance to find his mate."

"He will be perfectly fine," Twix smiled reassuringly. Inside he was full of rage. Someone had deliberately held Neville back. Though he was only half human, the magic that should have been released during his Inheritance would soon begin to eat away at him. Twix was rather surprised the human half of Neville had lasted the past few weeks since his birthday. "I may ask the Potions Master for help brewing a potion that will undo the damage quicker. He is rather close to your humans."

Yin spoke next, "I shall like to meet him. We will tell Harry and Draco to set up a small gathering with him."

"Draco's father will like to meet us as well," Ror chuckled. "I can feel the baby growing within him even now." The white-haired _faerix_ was practically bouncing in his spot. He absolutely adored children.

Yin laughed and placed a gentle kiss atop Ror's head. "Their friend Blaise is with child as well."

"Two babies?" Ror asked excitedly. He clapped his hands together joyfully. "I want to meet their Healer too. Maybe he'll let me assist in the deliveries!"

"I have heard of Lustro," Twix said brightly. "He is probably the best-known Healer in the magical world- well not to wizards of any other humans. Maybe he will allow me to help with the children."

Yin chuckled at the two excited submissive _faerix_. They were like young ones sometimes...

**DrarryTLA**

"Harry, have you finished showing Draco your wings yet?" Pansy groaned when Harry sat next to her at dinner. "I wanna see you wings now."

Harry chuckled at her. "Ask Draco."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Draco, darling, can Harry show us his wings?"

The blonde smirked and leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek. "I guess... As long as I get to see them again," he glared at Pansy, "_uninterrupted."_

"Cross my heart," Pansy chuckled. She made an X over her heart with her finger. "You'll show us tonight!" she ordered with a smile.

"Fine with me," Harry smiled back. He was actually rather excited to show his wings off some more. He looked down at his shoulder as Ror's shrunken hand poked his cheek. "Yes?"

"Will you invite your Potions Master as well?" the prince asked. Harry thought the _faerix _was adorable in such a small form, though he knew that Ror could easily kill anything in the Great Hall with he dagger around his neck no matter how small he was. "We would very much like to meet him! And your father!" he added with a bright smile in Draco's direction.

"I'm sure they would enjoy meeting you as well," Draco replied. Yin sat silently on his shoulder, mimicking Ror's position. He remained quiet and just observed as everyone continued to eat.

"Harry?" Neville questioned as he hesitantly came up to the Slytherin table. "Can I sit over here again?"

Harry turned to face his friend. "Of course you can, Neville." He then glared at his former table. Ron and Ginny were at the center of the table lauging obnoxiously loud.

Neville sighed in relief and sat down between Harry and Pansy. Blaise and Z'kary were too wrapped up in each other to even notice what was happening around them. Z'kary's hand was placed delicately over Blaise's abdomen, the faintest of pale pink lights emitted from the contact. Harry smiled. But as Neville sat down, he noticed that the twins were no where to be seen. "Where is Andon?" he asked Neville.

"Oh, Andon said he wanted to explore the castle some more or something like that," Neville tried to explain around a bite of his chicken. "I assume his brother went along as well."

Z'kary chimed in then, "Andien is probably sending an owl to the family."

"I'm surprised you even heard the question," Pansy teased. She pointed her fork at Blaise. "Blaise, did you forget that you're in the Great Hall?"

"No," Blaise said with a smile at his mate. "It doesn't matter where I am, Pansy. You're just jealous that Loro isn't here for you to molest publicly."

"Well, you didn't have to remind me," Pansy pouted crossing her arms across her chest. The table laughed. After the amusement had tied down, they began to make small talk. Their _faerix _took the time to get down off their shoulders and walk the table freely. Ror and Twix started a 'snowball fight' with Draco's mashed-potatoes while Yin just shook his head. One would think they were not the oldest race of fairy in the world...

"Where is Professor Snape?" Neville asked suddenly after turning his head to avoid a stray ball of potato.

The table turned their attention to their Potion Master's empty seat at the Head Table.

"Where indeed..." Draco mumbled.

**DrarryTLA**

"You're a rather good cook for a Dragon Ryder," Severus said after he swallowed the last bit of the delicious roast Charlie had prepared.

"You've never been to the Burrow, have you?" Charlie chuckled as he cleared the empty plates from the small table. Hagrid had generously allowed them to use his hut while he was away at dinner in the castle. Charlie was going to saddle Arbutus up for the half-giant's return. He had promised him a ride after all. "I'm rather glad that you agreed to have dinner with me."

"I am too," Severus smiled. He had never eaten dinner with just one person. Well, the correct way of looking at things was to say that he had never been on a 'date'. He stood and followed Charlied over to the sink to help wash the few dishes, excited that his betrothed would do it the Muggle way. Charlie preferred to do most things without the use of magic. It was refreshing to see, Severus thought.

Charlie gently nudged Severus before flicking a few bubbles at him. Severus laughed and nudged the red-head back. They finished the dishes with more soap on their robes than in the sink. Severus oddly felt like a teenager again.

They used the cleanest rag they could find to dry the majority of thier robes. Charlie then placed a hand on either of Severus's shoulders. "Be still," he ordered with a smile.

Severus stilled at the command. Charlie's smile grew. "Watch this." He removed his hands from Severus's shoulders and then waved them briefly in front of his obsidian gaze. Severus was rather confused but remained silent. Charlie then placed his hands together and took a deep breath. His icy eyes flashed like fire just before he slowly ran one hand down the left side of Severus's body and the other hand went down his right. Each hand was deliciously warm and Severus melted into the touches with a content sigh. His robes were completely dry within seconds. He almost whimpered when Charlie pulled his hands away.

"Why'd you stop?" Severus asked.

Charlied smiled. "Your robes were dry." He ran a hand over his own robes and they too were dried within seconds. "I have one last part of this evening."

"What?" Severus asked as he grabbed Charlie's hands within his own. They were still warm. The sensation was quite relaxing and pleasurable at the same time.

"Follow me," Charlie smiled as he lead Severus from the hut. Waiting outside was Arbutus completely saddled with a bouquet of various-colored roses in his mouth.

_"The roses were my idea," _Arbutus chuckled with his low voice. He took a small step forward and bowed his head in respect for the prince. Severus smiled the biggest smile he could ever remeber smiling and took the bouquet.

"I can set them inside until we get back," Charlie smiled holding out his hand.

"Back from where?" Severus asked after handing the bouquet to Charlie.

_"From our flight,"_ Arbutus answered as Charlie disappeared back into the hut.

"Flight?" Severus asked nervously as Charlie emerged from inside. He went straight to his blue dragon and climbed up.

"Just hold on to me," Charlie said huskily as he pulled Severus up to sit behind him. Before Severus could blink they were high in the air. His arms tightened around Charlie as he tried not to look down...


	5. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

_NOTE: I severely need a time jump! Expect one this chapter or the next!_

_**WARNING! Chapter is very short! I was out of town, missed an update, and now my computer's acting all screwy! I was gonna post 2 chapters, but now I'll just have to post one really short one tonight, and one longer one tomorrow! FORGIVE ME! I am SORRY. **_

**Kissing You**

**Chapter 21**

The first thing Snape noticed the day after his 'date' with his betrothed was that his students and fellow faculty seemed to be acting different. He was beginning to grow terribly annoyed at the stares- they weren't fearful anymore. A sixth-year Ravenclaw had smiled at him after class... What was the world coming to?

Just as he dismissed his last class before lunch, there was a light pop to his left. After his class was completely empty, Dobby the HouseElf revealed himself with a low bow.

"Harry Potter, sir, wishes to see you in Master Draco's room. There will be many others attending as well," the little creature said lowly.

"Very well," Snape said with a nod. The grey elf smiled with another nod and disappeared with a pop. Snape reached across his desk to seal up his grading quill and ink, blushing as he saw the strange new color on his skin. Then realization struck... "Of course," he chuckled. How could he have been so stupid? He had chosen not to wear his regular black robes that day and instead had chosen a dark navy that was close enough to look black in the dimly lit dungeons that served as his classroom. Why had he chosen them again?

Oh yeah... Charlie's favorite color was blue... Snape ighed and rolled his eyes. He really was turning into a school-girl...

**DrarryTLA**

Sirius was really beginning to love teaching... His latest class was composed of sixth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. One certain Slytherin boy was very entertaining. All the girls fawnd over him, yet he chose to ignore them all. His defense skills were exceptional! "Estin, you're doing swimmingly!" Sirius exclaimed.

The boy smiled. "Thank you Professor." The girls closest to him all sighed and ignored their own work. Sirius had them practicing wand motions for the quicker defensive spells.

Sirius clapped his hands. "Alright, class is over for today! Estin, do you have a minute?"

Estin looked up from packing his bag. "Yes, sir."

They waited until the rest of the class was gone. "You wanted me, Professor?" Estin asked as he approached Sirius's desk.

"I did," Sirius smiled. "I simply wanted to congratulate you on a splendied job today in class. It must be hard to concentrate with all the girls staring at you."

Estin's olive eyes took on an annoyed gleam that made Sirius chuckle. "I'd rather they didn't."

"Don't like the attention?" Sirius smiled.

"I don't like the girls," Estin said bluntly.

Sirius laughed out right at the comment. "You know what?" he asked throwing an arm around the boy's shoulder. "I think we'll have an amazing year together. I like you, pup."

Estin smiled, his eyes bright once more. "Thank you, sir. I think I'll like you as well. Our last professor was complete bollocks."

"Yes!" Sirius smiled as he walked the teen to the door. "We'll get along smashingly! I should introduce you to Lucius."

"Professor Malfoy?" Estin questioned.

"The one and only," Sirius laughed. "Have you had him yet?"

"My sisters have," Estin smiled.

"There's more of you?" Sirius asked with another smile.

"We're triplets," Estin said with a wave as he finally walked away. He hoped no one had decided to sit in his seat at lunch...

"Wow, triplets..." Sirius sighed. He watched the teen disappear down the corridor. For some reason, he felt an odd connection to the boy... And it wasn't just because he showed exceptional skill in Defense Against the Dark Arts...

"Master Black, sir," Dobby whispered as he appeared suddenly. "Dobby has come to deliver a message to you, sir."

"What is it then?" Sirius smiled.

"There is a gathering in young Master Draco's room," Dobby said with a bow.

"Thank you, Dobby," Sirius said patting the elf's large head.

"You are welcome very much, sir," Dobby smiled. He disappeared with another pop.

**DrarryTLA**

Harry felt uneasy throughout all of lunch. He wasn't sure exactly what caused it, but he did not like it at all. It almost felt as if someone were watching him closer than they should have been. And to make matters worse, Draco had been dragged off for more damn Head rounds. Harry was beginning to get severely pissed off at their Headmaster... His emerald eyes traveled up to the Head table. Dumebledore's twinkling eyes were looking elsewhere. Good, Harry thought as he again tried to ignore his unease.

_Draco, are you nearly done? _Harry finally asked mentally. He could no longer stand it. Having his mate would make him feel better.

_What's wrong? _Draco asked immediately.

_I'm not sure,_ Harry replied with another rueful look around the Great Hall. Dumbledore still continued looking in another direction. _Something or someone is making me really uncomfortable._

_Fuck, _Draco growled. _I'll be right there. _

_Draco, if you're not finished- _but he was interrupted.

_Harry, I could care less about checking the bathrooms for bloody snogging couples. You are far more important, _Draco said firmly. Harry would not have persuaded him regardless. Yin gratiously offered to complete Draco's rounds while he went to his mate.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open spectacularly as the Head Boy strode in with stormy grey eyes that dared anyone to mess with him. Harry smiled as Draco sat next to him and then quickly pressed to his side. "Thanks," he sighed. The uncomfortable feeling of eyes on him vanished the moment Draco opened the doors.

"Any time," Draco smiled. He rested a calming hand on Harry's thigh as they went on eating lunch...

**DrarryTLA**

"Ror, why do you wear your dagger around your neck?" Harry asked as he and Ror sat on the loveseat in Draco's dorm while the blonde and Yin stood by the desk. It was odd how they were even standing in similar fashions: with arms crossed across their chests and love in their eyes as they watched their submissive lovers. They were all waiting on their 'guests' to arrive. Ror was excited to meet Lucius and Sirius, and vice versa.

Ror smiled brightly as he answered. "I find it easier to appear threatening that way." Then with a wink he added, "Yin finds it attractive since I can use it at any time I wish." Harry chuckled.

"So you're a weapons kind of guy?" Draco laughed.

Yin shook his head. "Ror, stop putting nonsense ideas into their heads."

"It isn't nonsense," Ror smiled. He reached up to slowly wrap his slender fingers around the hilt of his dagger. "Watch this," he then whispered ao only Harry would hear him. Harry watched Yin closely as Ror sensually slid a finger down the side of the dagger before slowly freeing it of its sheath.

"It's definitely not nonsense," Harry laughed. Yin's eyes portrayed what the rest of Yin did not. They filled with more and more lust with every centimeter Ror freed of his dagger. He could easily see the desire pooling in the black-haired _faerix's _dark eyes. "Draco, do you find weapons attractive as well?"

"I can't say I've ever seen you weild anything other than your wand," Draco said with a smirk. "If that is to be considered a weapon, then yes. And you're amazing on a broom."

"Can you teach me to fly on a broom?" Ror asked as Harry blushed.

Harry regained his composure and smiled. "Why? You have wings."

"So do you," Ror reciprocated, "yet you can fly on a broom if the need arises."

"You are ever curious," Harry chuckled.

"Too stubborn for his own good," Yin said lowly.

"But yes, I would be honored to teach you to fly on a broom." Ror clapped in excitement once Harry agreed. He jumped off the couch and went over to Yin.

"Once I learn to fly a broom, I can teach you, Yin." He kissed his lover gently on the lips. Draco took his place next to Harry on the loveseat.

"I feel no need to fly around on human cleaning tools," Yin smiled. He wrapped his arms around Ror's slender waist.

"Our brooms aren't used for cleaning," Draco said matter-of-factly. "You should see Harry's _Firebolt_..."


	6. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**Kissing You**

**NOTE: **not proof-read... Sorry. :D

**Chapter 22**

Harry smiled as he watched the group of people sitting around the common room of Draco's Head dorms. Ror was especially excited to see that both Lucius and Blaise were with child. Yin stepped in after about ten minutes of fawning so that they could start their little meeting.

"Good evening," Yin said gaining everyone's attention.

"We are the _Aethon faerix_," Ror added with a slight bow. "It is a pleasure to know you all."

"The first thing we would like to say," Yin said next, "is that we have learned very important things upon our arrival..."

"First, our young Neville has been bound by ancient magic that is keeping him trapped within himself, " Ror said. "Second, Headmaster Dumbledore is surrounded heavily by glamours and spells that even our _Aethon _eyes cannot decipher."

"So you're saying that Dumbledore is not what he appears to be?" Sirius asked with an arm around Lucius's shoulders. Ror and Yin nodded. "I knew there was plausible reason not to trust him." Lucius rolled his eyes and leand forward so Sirius's arm fell behind him. Snape rolled his eyed as well and scoffed.

"Leave it to my mate to make light of the situation," Lucius chuckled. He looked over to Draco and Harry, concerned that they would no doubt be part of Dumbledore's plans... "What does this mean for everyone?"

"I personally feel that it would do the world a great justice to be rid of that old bastard once and for all, " Snape supplied. Half of the group nodded with dark smiles. "But I gather, killing him so soon would be pointless. We should at least try and figure out his plans... I assume we will have a plan of our own?"

"This entire situation means that Dumbldore cannot be trusted, whether he was reliable in the past or not," Lustro said as he pushed himself from the wall. "The _Aethon _have been around for thousands of years. They live far longer than any other humanoid magical beings. Their senses and bodies are specifically designed to survive... They see no glamours, they feel no change in the weather, and mortal weapons have virtually no effect. If Dumbledore's glamours are impermeable to their magic, then extra caution must definitely be taken into consideration." His white hair fell behind him in a braid and his unglamoured white eyes were deadly serious.

"Master Lustro is entirely correct," Ror smiled. "It is now time to confess that the _Aethon_ _faerix _were not asked to come here to take part in your flattering class project."

"Why did you come?" Harry asked curiously.

"We were invited," Ror smiled. "Your curiosity if amusing, but I cannot reveal our ally today. He wishes to remain anonymous, it will be safer for everyone."

"Safer?" Draco questioned skeptically. "We're in a castle with a demented Headmaster surrounded by glamours that the oldest race of fairy cannot see through. I'm not entirely sure we would be any worse off if we were privy to your ally."

Ror smiled in delight. "Very well argued. We are going to enjoy this school year if nothing else."

"We are beginning to grow more and more excited with every minute that passes," Harry smiled.

**DrarryTLA**

"Wow, young ones!" Ror smiled in awe. "They're beautiful!" He bounced around between Pansy, Blaise, and Harry closely examining their wings.

"Thank you," Harry said proudly. Fiore and Lucius sat on the lush couches and watched the excited fairy prince. Ola- Andon's _faerix_ and Lokey- Pansy's faerix laughed at the sight as well. They remained with the submissives while Yin, Draco, Lustro, Z'kary, Sirius, Andon, Koi- Blaise's _faerix_, and Lakira- Z'kary's _faerix _had decided to go visit Hagrid and meet up with a few of the other _faerix_. Ror had been too excited about the new baby's and seeing the young one's wings to go with them.

"Your wings are such a pretty gold color!" he told Blaise. "And yours- simply stunning!" he smiled at Pansy.

"You certainly are excited," Lucius smiled. "He reminds me of you, Fiore."

"It is an honor then," Fiore chuckled. He stood with a smile and released his own wings. Ror spotted them and ran over immediately.

"Purple!" he exclaimed. "My second favorite color!"

"And what is your first?" Harry asked as he tucked his wings back. He didn't feel much like pulling them back in right now. He could show Draco again when they got back...

"Black," Ror answered without pause. "Yin's color."

"That's sweet," Pansy sighed. She pulled her wings back in. "I wish Loro were here."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Ror said brightly.

"It also makes the spirit depressed," Pansy chuckled. "But I can handle it."

"Strength can come from many sources," Ror and Fiore said together. Everyone laughed at the odd simultaneous phrase.

"I really like you all," Ror said clapping. Then he switched gears and fell down next to Lucius on the couch. "Would you like to know the babies' sex?"

Lucius rasied an eyebrow. "You can tell me? I've only been pregnant just over a week." He did not want to get his hopes up. Knowing the sex of his baby would be wonderful...

"Of course I can," Ror smiled. He looked over to Blaise. "I can tell you as well." Blaise's golden eyes lit up.

"Well..." Lucius bit his bottom lip. "Should I?" he asked with a look at Fiore before looking at Harry. Harry nodded in excitement and Fiore walked over to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Okay," Lucius said taking a deep breath. "Tell us." He placed a hand over his stomach. Ror placed a hand next to his...

Ror closed his eyes. He whispered a single word, "_Turin..."_ Everyone watched as a white light surrounded his hand and traveled over to Lucius's hand as well. A second later, Ror's face broke into the biggest smile they had seen from him yet. Without telling the room the results of the little spell, he got up and repeated the process with Blaise.

"Well?" Harry and Fiore asked.

"Blaise," Ror smiled. "I am very pleased to annouce that you are the presently the parent of a perfect baby girl." Blaise's eyes began to tear up proudly as Pansy came over to wrap him in a hug. Ror smiled and then turned to Lucius. "And Lucius..." he paused...

"Out with it!" Lucius snapped anxiously.

Ror smiled. "Lucius, I am very pleased to annouce that..." the room held their breath collectively... "You and your charming mate are the future parents off..." Lucius was about to come unglued... "A baby girl... _and_ boy..."

"What?" Lucius asked weakly as he shook his head. "Am... I..."

"Yes," Ror chuckled. He could tell Lucius ws trying to ask him something. The news must have been shocking, but welcome all the same. "You are carrying twins..."

"Tw... ins?" Lucius asked slowly. "Two...?" His gently swayed in his seat as Pansy, Blaise, Fiore, and Harry began to cheer. "Sirius..." The room was beginning to spin...

And then Lucius fainted...

**DrarryTLA**

_Draco? _Harry called mentally.

Draco laughed as Sirius was jumped on by Fang and then camly replied. _Yes, Harry?_

_You lot may want to head back, _Harry chuckled.

_Why? _Draco asked curiously. He could clearly hear his mate's amusement. Nothing appeared to be wrong...

_Our faerix has just delivered some pretty surprising news... Blaise and Z'kary are having a girl. _Draco could hear the smile in Harry's voice.

_How could he have told? Blaise is only as far along as Father._

_He told Lucius as well, _Harry replied simply.

_Told him what? _Draco asked as his heart swelled up. _Ror can see the sex of the baby...?_

_I suppose you'll have to get back as soon as you can and find out for yourself, _Harry smiled.

"Sirius! Z'kary!" Draco called aloud. The group of dominants and Hagrid turned to the blonde Head Boy. "They've got some big news let's go back!" Without waiting to reply, he called a good-bye to Hagrid and bolted.

Sirius and the others shared confused looks but followed behind him anyway. Hagrid smiled and waved them all off.

It only took a few seconds for the group to get back to Draco's room. Upon their arrival, the first thing they noticed was the unconscious figure of Lucius laying on the couch.

"What happened?" Sirius asked immediately as he ran over to his mate. He gently cupped his pale cheek. "Lucius?" he called gently.

"I only told them the sex of the babies," Ror smiled as he crossed over to Yin and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ror, how many times have I told you not to be so impatient?" Yin asked fondly as he tugged gently at Ror's white hair.

"And he fainted?" Sirius asked in worry. "Is something wrong then?" he asked. Each word found his voice growing more frantic with every syllable.

"Everything is going perfectly," Ror smiled. "Blaise and Z'akry are have a little girl." Z'kary pulled Blaise to his chest and kissed him deeply. Ror continued, "Lucius and Sirius are pregnant with a girl as well as a boy..."

Draco felt tears come to his eyes as overwhelming joy seeped into his chest at the thought that his father and Sirius would finally have children to call their own. They had been robbed of children in the past... Draco would make damn sure that neither of his future siblings were taken away...

And then Sirius joined his mate in unconsciousness...

The meeting finally came to a close, leaving Harry, Draco, and their fearix to watch over the unconscious professors...


	7. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**Kissing You**

**NOTE: **not proof-read... Sorry. :D

This is the LAST time I introduce an OC, I promise. This one was an accident, I swear! But he is, for sure, the last OC.

**Chapter 23**

"I cannot sit here any longer," declared a coldly and angry feminine voice. "I want my son back _now_."

"Calm yourself, Narcissa," ordered a deep, scratchy tone muffled by the cover of a cloak hood. "All things will come with time."

"And I've wasted plenty of that already," Naricssa bit back sarcastically. "The longer we sit here, the stronger their bonds will become. I think we-"

She was cut off by a cold hand harshly biting into her cheek. The faintest taste of her blood began to fill her mouth. "I have yet to ask what you would and would not have us do," the hooded man's voice growled. "You were not brought in to form opinions, or to _think_ at all... Whose mate do you think you are?"

"Not _yours_," Narcissa spat holding her stinging cheek. "If you ever lay your hands on me again. I'll tell-"

"Oh, go ahead!" The hooded man snarled and threw back his hood. Narcissa's lip curled in unconcealed disgust at the disfigured sight. "I no longer fear death- in fact, I beg for it quite often! Go the bloody hell on and tell your mate what you really think of me!"

"How dare you raise your voice at me," Narcissa hissed, coldly affronted. "Put your hood back on, I can't stand the sight of you any longer." She flipped her perfectly put-together blonde hair over her shoulder and avoided looking in the cloaked figure's general direction. Her pointed, aristocratic nose was pointed upwards dramatically, as if the simple action of sharing air with the hooded man was a chore to be abhorred.

"And I thought we were getting along quite smashingly," the man ground out while pulling his hood back up. "Now shut the hell up before I make you wish you'd never been given the ability to open that god-awful mouth."

"I'm not scared of you, Evans," Narcissa spat immediately focusing her cold eyes upon him. She glared at her hooded companion before angrily turning to leave. She did so wisely, for the hooded figure had met his wit's end with dealing with Narcissa that day... And of course, her exit was as overly theatric as the insufferable woman's ability to leave men fawning over her.

"Maybe you should be," Eric Evans whispered lowly as he watched the angry blonde storm away. He secured the hood around his head and returned to his usual seat to continue waiting...

**DrarryTLA**

"Severus, how are you doing today?" Lucius asked with a bright smile. He reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice with an extra amount of glee. The sight amused Severus greatly, but he felt a sudden pang of nausea at the question.

"I would be doing absolutely peachy had I had any sleep last night," Severus replied honestly. "You and the mutt went a little over board last night."

"I do not know what you are talking about," Lucius said matter-of-factly. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Let it be said, however, that his night with Sirius had been amazing- physically and mentally... Sirius had been the one in charge of setting up the appropriate wards to ensure their night had remained between the two of them.

As if on cue, Sirius slid into his seat beside Lucius and smiled brightly over at Sirius. "I warded everyone but you, Snape."

Lucius spit out the sip of juice he had in his mouth in a very unMalfoy-like manner. "Sirius!" His pale face turned a bright red.

Severus curled his lip in disgust and could not seem to stop himself- he used his fork to fling a bit of scrambled eggs in the Gryffindor's face. Lucius, still in embarrassed shock, was unable to dodge away from the strawberry jam Sirius flung in retaliation. The sticky, red goo hit the side of his face, effectively knocking him from his stupor. Severus and Sirius froze...

Lucius glared down at the table and calmly reached into his silver robes. Sirius paled at the sight of the white hair tie Lucius pulled from his pocket...

**DrarryTLA**

"Harry," Draco smiled, "Harry..."

The black-haired teen remained soundly asleep as his mate tried to wake him. "Harry?" Draco leaned down to gently whisper in the Gryffindor's ear. "Harry, we'll miss breakfast if you do not hurry."

There was no response.

Draco smirked and then reached out to run his fingers down the length of Harry's wings. He was quite proud that Harry had kept them out through the night. Keeping his wings out would help the muscles he needed for flying. Draco's mouth began to water at the thought of Harry flying with no broom... with nothing but his wings... Draco licked his lips and bent down once more to Harry's neck. "I'll just wake you up the hard way..." he whispered huskily.

Slowly- so deliciously slow- did Draco carefully begin to sink his elongated fangs into the soft flesh of his mate's neck. The even rythm of Harry's heartbeat began to speed up. Faster. Faster. The quick, excited pace alerted Draco that his attempt to wake the smaller teen up had been successful. He licked at the shallow wounds and pulled away with a triumphant smile.

"Why'd you... stop?" Harry asked with a deep blush as he rolled over onto his back. His voice was still heavy and slow from his slumber while his already unruly hair stuck out at even odder angles.

"Good morning," Draco chuckled. He leaned forward to give Harry a chaste kiss. "I figured you would need breakfast. If you want to fly, you'll need all the strength you can get. I'm sure Fiore and Lustro will want to keep you in tip-top shape as well."

Harry laughed at the thought of Fiore in an apron like Mrs. Weasley had always worn. He was pleasantly surprised when the thought of Molly did not make him feel upset or angry. He did not even seem to miss all the time he had spent at the Burrow. He smiled even brighter.

"What?" Draco asked noticing the change in Harry's smiles.

"Nothing," Harry smiled... Then, his face broke out into another dark blush. "Um..." He did not know how best to ask his next question. It would be a new experience for them both he was sure. Oddly, the idea was not as emabarrassing as simply asking for it to happen.

At Harry's reluctance, Draco smiled and gently grabbed the Gryffindor's chin to angle his face up towards him. "Yes, Harry?"

"Well..." Harry began slowly, trying to avoid looking into Draco's silver eyes in case he made a fool out of himself. "I was just wondering if... you'dliketotakeashowerwithme!" he said as quickly as he could.

"Come again?" Draco chuckled, though he smiled internally at the question he believed he had heard.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" Harry asked more slowly. His face, if possible, took on even more blush. His emerald eyes locked onto Draco's, and the blonde could see how nervous the Gryffindor was.

He smiled at the adorably innocent picture Harry painted right then. "I would be honored," he smiled giving Harry a kiss on the forhead. Harry leaned up and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. Before he could pull back, Draco deepened the kiss. Harry happily reciprocated the gesture by wrapping his arms around his Slytherin's neck. The blonde pulled him flush against his chest and Harry managed to wrap his legs around Draco's waist. Their kiss deepened even more...

**DrarryTLA**

"Good morning!" Fiore exclaimed brightly as he bounced out of the Infirmart office. His bright purple robes cnotrasted quite well with his long, loose black hair and matching purple glasses. "I was wondering if you two lovely, little crreatures would come visit me again!" The excited healer pulled the twin sisters into his arms. "Hello, Gabrielle! Hello, Vivian!"

The girls giggled. "Good morning, Fiore!" they said simultaneously.

"Oh! You two are just so cute!" Fiore cooed. "What need of me do you have today?" he asked ushering them into two seats along the Infirmary walls.

"Nothing," they shrugged with a blush. "Estin wanted to go to the library... and we wanted to see you," Vivian answered softly.

"That is wonderful!" Fiore smiled. He patted their hands and conjured up a chair for himself. "Did you not wish to go to breakfast?"

"Not really," Gabrielle smiled. "We're not particularly fond of the Great Hall so early in the morning. We're not often allowed to mix houses at breakfast."

"That's just silly," Fiore said with a frown. Hogwarts had many strange rules...

"Where is Master Lustro?" Vivian asked nervously.

"Oh, he is visiting with a patient down in the dungeons," Fiore answered. "One of the Slytherin first-years had an accident with the _wingardium leviosa_ charm. He tried to lift something that was too heavy for his lack of experience and weak magic; it fell on him- a bookshelf, I believe. Lustro thought it would be best to keep him in his own bed so he'd be more comfortable during the night. He should be fine after one final potion this morning." He smiled reassuringly and pushed his glasses back up to their appropriate resting place on his nose. They tended to slide down the more he smiled.

"That was thoughtful of him," the girls said together.

"That it was," Fiore laughed. He was beginning to grow quite fond of the sisters in front of him. They were absolutely delightful. "Shall I have food brought up from the kitchens? You must be hungry at least."

The trio then enjoyed a peacful breakfast of toast and various fruit jams- Fiore taking an immediate liking to the dark purple jam made from blackberries and pomegranate. Vivian and Gabrielle, however, did not reveal the alternative motives to their new-found friend. What they failed to mention was that Fiore had been able to break through the hurt and pain from losing their mother. He somehow reminded them of their mother. She had always been able to bring out the best in them. And now Fiore was able to do the same, and they had only met twice!

Vivian and Gabrielle were beginning to grow quite fond of Fiore as well...

**DrarryTLA**

Pansy Parkinson was confused...

She slowly shook her head back and forth with her eyes closed. She opened them once more and looked around.

Pansy Parkinson was still confused... Her amber eyes scanned the entire Great Hall from left to right over and over again. Back and forth... She blinked a few times in one final attempt to wake herself up...

Pansy Parkinson was still confused and appeared to be awake. What in the bloody hell was going on in the Great Hall?

She quickly crouched down to narrowly escape the path of a flying biscuit, the sausage link that had originally came on it followed shortly after. Food was flying everywhere. There were eggs and bacon all over the floor. Biscuits were thrown like the Muggle water balloons she had read about once. Pumpkin juice splattered all over the place. Jam coated the tables and seats... Luckily, no eating utensils or goblets had been used as weapons... yet.

Pansy jumped back up and quickly darted back out the Great Hall door she was glad to have been next to. As soon as she reached the corridor, she slammed the doors shut in time to keep to shower of eggs that had just been thrown her way inside the breakfast-time war zone on the other side.

"Pansy?" Draco asked in mild confusion. "You look like you've been to war and back."

"I have been!" Pansy exclaimed with a chuckle. "I'm sure the Great Goblin War of 1342 was nothing compared to the Great Hall Breakfast Battle!"

"You mean, there's a food fight?" Harry asked incredulously. "Dumbledore's allowing it?"

"Food Fight?" Pansy repeated. "Is that what Muggles call it?" Harry nodded. "Then yes! That's it exactly," she chuckled. Her _faerix_ sat perched on her shoulder with a frown. "Dumbledore's seat was empty. I don't think he came down this morning," Pansy added with a shrug.

Yin frowned as well while, Ror, however, seemed to be quite eager to get inside the Great Hall. "A food fight?" he asked in excitement. "Can't we go in?"

Harry laughed at the Prince and shook his head. "You certainly like mischief," he pointed out.

"Yin thinks it is my best quality," Ror replied with a laugh. Yin rolled his dark eyes. Draco mimicked him. "I am sure there will be other food fights in the future, won't there?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll start one just for you," Harry answered brightly. And that's when Pansy noticed...

"Harry, darling," Pansy smiled, "you seem different this morning."

Harry paled. "Different?" he asked innocently.

"Different," Pansy repeated while Draco smiled at Harry's discomfort, his face turning red. "Like a cat who's got the cream, yeah?" Pansy laughed.

"I'm allergic to cats," Harry replied blushing. Ror chuckled from his place on Harry's shoulder. "And I'm certain, I have not gotten any cream."

Pansy smiled brightly. "What have you gotten then?" Draco shook his head. Pansy always wanted to know the most personal things. Though, a shower was nothing to be so embarrassed by. Especially when Draco had kept his hands to himself... Well, except when he offered to do Harry's back. And then his wings. And, then his hair... Alright, Draco admitted that it had been hard to keep Harry completely distant this morning in the shower. But Harry had asked, and had had no objections. In fact, Harry had had his hands on Draco just as much, if not more than Draco had had on him.

"A clean back," Harry said simply. He could tell Pansy wanted more, but he was not one to shower and tell- which he told the Slytherin just that. Pansy pouted. The small group laughed at her annoyance before Harry called for Dobby to bring them some breakfast. He had just showered and saw no point in soiling his clean wardrobe...

They were left with toast and one question: where had Dumbledore disappeared to?

**DrarryTLA**

"Thank goodness!" Narcissa exclaimed loudly from the other room. Eric Evans frowned at the disturbance of his peace by the obnoxious woman. "I was beginning to wonder whether you would show up, like you'd forgotten in your old age!" she laughed, though it sounded insecure and nervous, almost fearful. The sound was not pleasant either. In fact, it was more of a melodious cackle.

Eric rose from his seat to await the arrival of their guest, his cloak still firmly in place. They had waited all night for this man. Eric's patience had already been worn thin by the blonde women who chose to once again grace him with her presence as a new hooded figure followed closely at her expensive heels. "We have waited for you... Tom."

The hooded figure pulled away his dark brown traveling cloak. Twinkling blue eyes hardened behind a pair of old, half-moon spectacles. "I have told you before," he said darkly, "I am Albus now."


	8. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**Kissing You**

**NOTE: **not proof-read... Sorry. :D

And I bet the last sentence throws you all for a loop... Can't wait for you to read it. LOL!

**Chapter 24**

"We have but only to wait a month until we can fully take action," Tom said as he took off his glasses. They really bothered his eyes even after all the years he had taken to perfect his disguise. "But for now, I need more reinforcements at the castle. Those damned _Aethon faerix _are highly perceptive. I wish I knew who called for them- and you know that oaf Hagrid! Such a fool..."

"Yes, my lord," Narcissa smiled brightly with a bow of her blonde head. "Shall I have Fenrir send some wolves in?"

"Your mate is on another assignment for the time being," Tom replied gently rubbing the brigde of his nose. Damn, he was tired of the disguise. So many glamours took a toll on him both physically and mentally. But... In just a few short weeks, there would no longer be a need for him to hide his true identity... "Evans, send in some of your group."

"Yes, my lord," Eric said with a small bow.

"Excellent," Tom said standing. "Then I shall now take my leave... Be sure that no one is able to detect your presence," he directed to Eric as his cloak billowed behind him as he turned to leave.

And with that, Tom- who was presently known as Albus- left to return back to his school...

After years of planning, and waiting, and hiding in this fool's body... he would finally be able to see his plan finally fall into place... No one could stop him now.

**DrarryTLA... And so the plot thickens...**

"Ory," Yin started as he came up behind his long-time friend.

"Yes, sire?" Ory asked with a slight bow of his head. He did not take his eyes off of his prey.

"You do not need to call me sire," Yin chuckled. He followed his friend's gaze... It was the red-head that gave thier young ones grief. Hopefully, the human could handle his own against the blue-haired _faerix. _

"You are my superior, are you not?" Ory asked finally glancing over at the black-haired _faerix _next to him. "What is it that you require?"

"I see that you are quite excellent at watching over your chosen young one," Yin chuckled. Ory smirked and his icy eyes went back to watching his red-head. "Tonight, after our charges go to sleep, we will go on patrol around the grounds. The submissives will scout around the castle, every entrance. Then every window... You will lead everyone else into the forest. Head to the small village and any other structure around the area."

"And where will you be going off to?" Ory asked curiously. Yin rarely left his duties as their leader to anyone else unless it was important.

"I have a meeting I must attend," Yin smiled, patting his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "I would greatly appreciate your silence. Ror can hold quite the temper when he is left out." Ory laughed and nodded his head in agreement. Their fiery prince was both cunning and extremely dangerous when made upset. Yin surely had scars to prove it.

"I shall keep your where-abouts to myself," Ory said with a slight bow. "I shall lead us into the forrest with a full report ready for you upon your return."

"Well done," Yin said retreating. "Have Lokey draw out the area with his _atanna._ Tomorrow, Twix and Ola can use the map to gather any supplies they can find in the forrest."

Just before Yin stepped away completely, Ory grabbed his arm. "Have you told Twix you are meeting _him_?"

"I've yet to see him today," Yin answered, his eyes softening. "I shall arrange time after my business is done for them."

"Good," Ory said releasing Yin. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I've got a tempermental red-head trying to dispatch me."

"Don't scar him permanently," Yin called as he watched Ory disappear into thin air only to materialze right behind the Weasley boy. The teen was not pleased at all. Yin laughed... Any bit of sympathy he would have felt for the red-head was kept at bay because of the grief he contiued to cause for their humans... But the boy would need all the help he could get if he planned to keep refusing Ory's forceful advances...

**DrarryTLA**

"Neville?" called a familiar voice. Said Gryffindor clenched his eyes together tightly, quickly wiping them. "Neville, is that you?" Neville froze when a warm hand pulled his robes to turn him around from his place on the floor next to his four-poster.

"Andon...?" Neville whispered opening his eyes. He must have looked like a complete idiot in front of the new student, sitting on the ground alone in the dorm. His eyes began to water yet again and still had the slightest burn from the tears he had been desperately trying to hide.

"Why have you been crying?" Andon asked as he knelt down on the floor next to the trembling teen.

"I... I haven't b-been," Nevilled said quickly wiping his eyes again. The feeble response proved that his words had not been true. Andon saw the sadness in the brunette's eyes.

"Your eyes are red..." Andon gently reached out to wipe a lone tear from Neville's cheek. "The tear stains here have not come from thin air... Tell me what has you troubled..."

Neville could no longer fight it; tears began falling freely. "I-I'm usually o-o...k wi-with things," he sobbed. "But-"

"But what?" Andon asked as worry began to immediately settle into his stomach. He grabbed Neville's face in his hands. The contact caused a foreign sensation to tug at his heart. "What happened?" he finally asked after Neville remained silent.

At the question, Neville's usually warm and bright eyes dimmed. Andon hated to see the beautiful orbs surrounded by red; the threat of a tear falling from those eyes did not suit the Gryffindor before him. Neville, who had been sitting pitifully on the floor before Andon found him, turned to reach behind him. From behind his back he pulled a pile of ripped paper and shredded leather. The paper was torn to pieces, most of the small bits covered in fragments of words or pictures. "M-my... journal," Neville whispered pathetically. He clenched his fingers around the shreds of his former journal... The incident of losing a journal may have been trivial to any other person, but Neville had poured his deepest thoughts and dreams into the pages that now lay ripped in the palm of his hands. He had notes from school, pictures he had drawn from his summer Herbology explorations... His entire being had been poured into the leather-bound pages... It hurt to see everything he held dear destroyed. It hurt so much...

"Who did this?" Andon growled. No one had the right to hurt his Neville like this... _His_... That's right, Neville was his. Andon wrapped his arms around the trembling brunette, holding him as close as he could.

"T-twix went to find out..." Neville said clinging to the back of Andon's robes. "But... I think it was R-ron."

"The Weasley boy?" Andon asked rubbing soothing circles into Neville's back. How had he not noticed before- from the very first moment they met- that Neville was his? Surely that had to be why he was so intrigued by the teen... But hadn't Neville already had his Inheritance...? Why hadn't he felt anything? He slowly pulled his hands from Neville's back before gently pulling him away to study him, his face. And with one look into Neville's eyes, Andon knew he was right. Neville was his mate, the other half of his soul. He had been waiting so long for this moment, yet it was tainted. The tug of their bond should have been pulling him to Neville this entire time, yet he felt nothing... A part of Neville was reaching out to him even now, but it was not what it should have been... "What is keeping you from me?" Andon whispered gently hugging Neville close once more.

**DrarryTLA**

"Harry, I'm tired of studying," Draco said with a smirk. "I can think of better ways to spend our free period for today."

Harry laughed at his mate's suggestive tug on his robes. "Draco, Professor Snape will have our heads if our foot of parchment on the use of Goblin hair in healing potions is less than perfect... Sirius also said he wants to talk to us about something today. He should be arriving any minute now."

"And?" Draco chuckled as he closed his Advanced level seven Potions book. He had been done with his essay for a while now. He levitated his reference books back to their appropriate shelves of the library. "I heard from Father that he isn't the least bit ashamed of flaunting their more intimate side... So why should we?"

Harry blushed. "Draco... Is that why Snape looked so upset earlier today? I passed him in the corridor after the Great Hall had been cleaned. I still can't believe he and Sirius were the cause of the foodfight," he added with a laugh.

"Did you think that Filch was what caused his discomfort and annoyance?" Draco smiled. "Sirius decided to make Father express his excitement about the babies rather loudly... and passionately. Warded every room except Sev's..."

"He didn't!" Harry laughed. "One of these days, Snape will probably lose his temper in a rather... murderous way."

"You are probably right- however! I look forward to every minute until that blissful day arrives!" Sirius laughed as he came up behind the couple. "Hello, pup!" he exclaimed patting Harry's unruly head. Madam Pince popped out of nowhere and popped him on the head, shushing him. He apologized and laughed. "Draco," he whispered.

"Why do you always pick on Severus?" Draco asked with a smile.

"What else would I do to entertain myself?" Sirius chuckled. Harry joined in while Draco shook his head. "Enough about that Creeper... I'm going to be a dad!" he exlcaimed. He immediately calmed before Madam Pince could return. "Ahem... I asked you here today, because I've got big news."

"What?" Draco and Harry asked together.

"I'm going to propose to your father," Sirius whispered excitedly. He smiled hugely, his eyes bright with love and pure glee.

"When?" Harry asked clapping his hands together. This certainly was big news. He had seen the ring Sirius had picked out and couldn't wait to see Lucius's reaction to its beauty.

"My first gift will be arriving by owl tomorrow morning," Sirius said taking a deep, shaky breath.

"You're doing a traditional _legare_ proposal," Draco stated with a smile. "Father will be absolutely thrilled."

"He's always been a fan of traditions..." Sirius looked down at the table. "Since this will be the traditional proposal, I'll need your help."

"Of course," Draco nodded with a bright smile.

"With what?" Harry asked curiously. He hadn't known there was a special way for _legare_ to propose marriage. He assumed it would have been like any other proposal with a ring and a question.

"I shall tell you all about it after all our classes for today are over," Draco smiled draping a shoulder over Harry's chair.

"The _legare _way to propose is much more complex than the simple question," Sirius smiled. "It is composed of nine gifts and last for about seven days depending on how well the proposer plans and how eager the submissive is to be married. I assure you that Lucius will not see it coming. I expect it may last a while."

"Do you plan to hide the gifts too well?" Draco chuckled.

"Oh, I plan on making it interesting at least," Sirius chuckled. "I'll tell you what I need from you when the time comes," he whispered as a student walked past their table.

"You plan to keep everything secret from us as well?" Draco asked as Sirius stood to leave.

"Of course," Sirius chuckled. "Where would the fun be if Lucius was the only one surprised?" Without waiting for a response he left the library with the brightest smile on his face.

"So, what kind of gifts do you give out when asking someone to marry you?" Harry asked as soon as Sirius was gone. His interest was definitely spiked now. He wouldn't be able to finish his Potions essay now...

"Gifts?" Ror called as he materialized on the table. His short seven inches of height were quite sudden and made Harry jump. "Gifts for who?" he asked as Yin appeared next to him.

"For Lucius," Harry smiled. "Sirius is planning to propose."

"And gifts are given during a _legare_ proposal," Draco supplied with a smile.

"You mean like a Rumil?" Ror questioned.

"Exactly like a Rumil," Draco smiled. "Merely called something different."

"Splendid!" Ror exclaimed clapping. "This is exciting indeed! When shall it start?"

As Draco began to fill in what he knew from Sirius, even describing the ring Sirius picked out- Yin took pity on Harry and approached him. "A Rumil is a great tradition within the realms of Elder beings. The _Sangue legare_ and _Aethon faerix_ have many simialr customs. It is a time of gifts, which is what the term 'Rumil' is translated to in our tonuge. The gifts are usually divided into two parts: traditional and nonpareil. Many of the gifts are not as important as who gives them away."

"Wouldn't Sirius do that?" Harry asked.

"During a Rumil, it is tradition to give the first, third, and last gift yourself while the second and fifth gift are hidden- the submissive must find them... But then every other gift must be given by those closest to the couple. It is a sign of approval and love from family and friends-it is a great honor."

"Wow," Harrysighed dreamily. The entire idea of a Rumil seemed very romantic to him. He smiled down at the black-haired fairy. "Thanks," he chuckled. "I get lost when people bring up so many foreign words."

"The words may be foreign," Yin smiled, "but the ideas remain the same."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry smiled, only to jump again when Twix appeared out of nowhere and standing at his full height. He looked troubled...

"What has happened, Twix?" Yin asked quickly jumping from the table. In mid-air, his body grew to its normal size.

"My human is very upset," Twix said quickly. His golden eyes were full of worry. "His journal was destroyed- completely torn to small peices. I tracked the one who did it using the magical signature left behind from the spell that caused the damage. It was a female- the red-headed one."

"Ginny?" Harry asked in shock.

"Weaslette?" Draco sneered. "Surprised her brother wasn't there to help."

"Why have you sought us out?" Ror asked joining Yin and Twix.

"The force holding back Neville's true Inheritance has changed," Twix said quickly. "It has grown darker... And his eyes... I could see him calling out for his mate."

"Neville has a mate?" Harry asked.

Yin, Ror, and Yin shared a looked before Ror smiled slightly over at Harry and Draco, though it did not look as cheerful as it usually was. "Neville has the blood of a _legare_ flowing through his veins. His Inheritance is being blocked by something dark."

"You mentioned something surrounding him... that we couldn't see," Draco said as he stood. Harry followed suit. "What can you do for him?"

"You said there was no need to worry," Harry said. "You're the best Healer from your world?"

"I am," Twix nodded. "Neville is no grave danger as long as his body does not recognize his mate's presence without their bond being freed first."

"But you just said that he was calling for his mate," Harry said as worry for his friend flooded his senses.

"That is why I've come to find Yin and Ror," Twix said with a bow of his head. "We need supplies now for the potion. I do not want to wait until tomorrow after Lokey has drawn a map. Ola and I need to begin brewing the potion today... I fear Neville's mate is here. The closer they become, the faster Neville's _legare_ will break free of the darkness and demand his mate. It has been a miracle for Neville to have made it this far already. Any much longer and their bond may be severed forever." Twix paused to let his words sink in. "If a legare calls for a mate that cannot respond with equal need, madness will begin to slowly overtake them. I had not forseen this when I first met Neville, but after his journal was destroyed, the grief must have triggered the change in his need for his mate. His emotions will only grow stronger and more unstable..."

"Who is his mate?" Draco asked though he had an idea who it was.

"Andon..."

**DrarryTLA**

"Master Tom has requested that I gather a team of us to go to Hogwarts," Eric stated as he stood before his group of comrades. They were some of the roughest men and women he had ever had the pleasure of working with... A large group of rogue wizards, vampires, werewolves, goblins, and even ancient races like the... _Sangue legare... _"I will chose three of you to accompany me while the rest of you lot will be left to keep an eye on that insufferable woman inside. I do not want her to spoil my plans..." He looked around the group of his trusted friends- the only family he had left- and chuckled darkly. "However, if the need arises, I must ask you to refrain from killing the sorry wench, for Fenrir is a pain in the arse I neither want nor need." The group of ruffians laughed along with him. They all longed to get a piece of that damn woman as well. If any one person in the world deserved to be disliked so intently, it was her...

Eric looked around the group of his warriors and picked out three faces from the crowd: a werewolf, an unregistered Animagus, and a Weasley...


	9. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**Kissing You**

**NOTE: **not proof-read... Sorry. :D

**Chapter 25**

With the decision that the _faerix_ plan for the evening must change, Yin divided their small group. Twix went to find Ola and tell her of Neville's change while Yin himself went to each of his faerix to tell them of the change in plans. He also went to inform Lustro and Fiore in the Infirmary that their assisstance may also be required.

So while Twix and Ola started a list of the appropriate items they would need, Harry, Draco, and Ror were in charge of finding Neville. The task had been rather easy, since he had not left Gryffindor Tower. The Gryffindor was sleeping in his four-poster when they found him. They smiled when they saw Andon standing next to the bed with his arms crossed across his chest.

"How goes it, Andon?" Harry asked as he joined the twin next to Neville's bed.

"Where is my brother?" Andon asked softly. He looked over at Harry with the most pitiful expression the teen had ever seen.

"He is with Z'kary and Blaise in the Infirmary," Ror answered as he came up from behind Andon and placed a hand on his shoulder. He moved closer and held his other hand just in front of Andon, as if holding something in thin air. "He is yours, isn't he?" Ror asked with a sad smile. "To be kept from your other half..." He shook his head and did not wait for Andon to make any sort of reply before using the hand in midair to roughly push on the unsuspecting _legare's_ forhead. Andon began to fall slowly to the ground. Draco caught him.

"What did you just do?" Draco asked as he carefully placed Andon on Harry's vacant four-poster.

"He already knew that Neville was his mate. I simply put him into a light slumber so we may call on hi should the need arise," Ror answered simply. "Did you not hear what Twix said just a few moments ago? They cannot be together this way until Neville is freed from the force holding back his Inheritance."

"Well how did you know Andon and Neville _are_ mates?" Harry asked as he carfeully sat down next to his sleeping friend. "Twix was just basing his guess on what he's seen these past few days. What if you're wrong?" He didn't want Neville to get hurt any more. The other Gryffindor was like Harry in so many ways...

Ror patted Harry's head. "I could see it the moment we came into the room," he smiled. "Their bond, though severed for now, is strong... Very strong. Like yours and Draco's. I'm actually glad to see it now. None of us saw it before, this is a ray of light on the grim situation." He gently tapped Neville's forhead. "He will sleep deeply now." Then he suddenly turned on his heel and faced Draco. "We shall go into the Forbidden Forest with Twix and Ola. The more of us there are, the more quickly we can find the proper ingredients for Neville's potion." The faerix prince raised a pale eyebrow at Draco. "Do you know the various plants in the forest and where they may be?"

Draco nodded, "Of course... But I do not know the forest as well as Severus..." Surely his godfather would be able to help them gather the ingredients more quickly. Some of the ingredients might even be in the Potion Master's private store rooms...

"Then we shall have him as well," Ror smiled. He and Draco headed towards the door. When Harry tried to follow them, however, Ror laughed and gently pushed him back towards the two sleeping Gryffindors. "Someone will need to keep the sleeping ones protected, young one."

Harry pouted, but submitted to the order. "Fine," he sighed plopping back down between the two four-posters. Draco laughed and waved over his shoulder as he and Ror left the Tower.

**DrarryTLA**

Professor Severus Snape was in an awful mood... That damn mutt, he thought darkly as he approached one his student's desks. The poor Gryffindor had chosen the wrong day to sleep in his class... "Excuse me, Mister-"

"Professor Snape!"

Severus slowly lowered the book he was about to slam onto the unsuspecting student's desk and looked over at the door to his classroom. "Yes, Mister Malfoy? Your interruption had better be worth it..." he said darkly as he slowly stalked across his room, the billowing of his robes even more ominous than ever. The sleeping Gryffindor's desk partner roughly elbowed him to wake him up.

"Severus, the faerix need your assisstance," Draco said lowly. "They're going to brew a potion an need ingredients from the forest. I told them you would know where everything was."

"As do you," Severus said, his anger slowly dissipating at the urgency in his godson's tone.

"If time were not a vital component, I would gladly help them myself... but seeing as how I'll be going into the Forest as well, they obviously need more skillfull hands. Longbottom's lifemate depends on it..." Draco said with a hint of worry. He couldn't imagine having Harry kept from him that way...

"Longbottom?" Snape questioned. "He's _legare _as well?" Draco nodded. "Isn't his birthday around Harry's? He would've had his Inheritance already."

"Exactly," Draco said as he turned to leave, confident that Snape would follow.

Snape saw red. Once again, one of his Gryffindor students was in life-threatening trouble, though this time it wasn't Harry or the rest of the Trio. And once again, someone had tampered with the ways things shuold have been... One should never mess with the bond of mates... "Class dismissed," Snape growled as he followed after Draco.

His class was left in stunned and confused silence. Slowly, they began to put out their cauldrons' fires enthusiastically. They were only brewing a temporary sleeping draught, but many of them were wrong anyway...

**DrarryTLA**

"These are the ingredients we need," Twix began as soon as all the available faerix ewre present. A few of them decided to stay behind and guard the castle in case anything strange occured.

"And those are the ingredients I have already," Snape said using his wand to magically cross off the items on the list he already had.

"Impressive," Ola smiled at the cut down list. Originally holding twenty items, they now only had to find six. "You are a very dedicated to your work, Professor Half-Blood?" she asked. Her bright orange hair and eyes were shining in the sun's light, hurting the Potion Master's eyes. Severus nearly turned away from the offending sight.

"Thank you, Healer," Snape said formally adressing the faerix as was custom in both their realms. Half-Bloods were known by their trade as well...

"This is excellent," Twix smiled. "We shall devide into four groups then: one with me, one with Ola, one with Professor Snape, and one with Young Draco. We all know what to look for. My group shall gather the Acromantula web and Unicorn hair. Draco, have your group gather as many items that you can with the centaur's runes on them. Ola, lead your group to the nearest water source to find a Grindylow's talon. Then gather the sap of a tree that's over one-hundred-years old. That should be easy enough," he laughed. Then he pointed a tanned finger at the Potions Master. Your group, Professor Snape, group will be left the task of capturing a Shadow Hound. We'll need at least eight ounces of fresh blood. Lokey and Ory, go with the Professor." Everyone nodded once Twix finished assigning the list's items to the four groups.

Koi went off with Draco's group, since he had run into centaurs before. Ror decided to go with Twix's group, since he'd never actually seen a Unicorn in person. Healers had much more fun than a Prince had in their realm. Twix had always been allowed to explore various places and things. Ror had been confined to a palace for the majority of his life... Until he met Yin, who had gone with Ola's group. No doubt they would need some kind of brute force to keep them on task. Sumbmissives tended to get sidetracked easily...

They would have their ingredients in no time...

However... while the group in the forest searched for their various items, Harry Potter sat between the beds of the sleeping Neville and Andon, believing himself to be alone with his friends... Little did he know...

"You know, Neville..." Harry began from his spot on the floor, "I'll find out who did this to you. When I do-" he tapped his chin for a moment before chuckling. "Well, I guess I should let Andon handle that part, yeah?" Surely he would want revenge. Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt that had he and Neville's postions been reversed, Draco would not seek revenge, but he would want blood. Draco was not the right type to anger...

Draco... Harry smiled at the thought of his mate. It was amazing to him how strong his feelings had grown in such a short time. And he had always thought Fate had been out to ruin him. Draco was the only thing Fate had ever done right for Harry.

"Fate isn't always such a bitch, Harry."

Harry immediately turned around at the familiar, female voice. He jumped up as quickly as he could when he saw who had just entered the boys' dorm. "Hermione?" he questioned cautiously reaching for his wand in his back pocket.

Hermione simply giggled, the sound oddly ethereal. Harry had never heard her sound so... different. "I have not come to hurt you, Harry," she smiled taking a small step forward. Harry retaliated by taking a small step back. "I've merely come to check on Neville and Andon."

Harry's emerald gaze hardened as he glared at his former friend. "How did you know anything was wrong with either of them?" he asked slowly raising his wand. Hermione would not get anywhere near his two friends as long as he had a breath still in his body.

"I am Head Girl," Hermione smiled. "It is my job to know everything..." She took another step forward while Harry took another step back. This was no good. Soon, he would have no more room to back up and maintain their current distance apart.

"Somehow," Harry said steeling himself, "I can't help but wonder if they gave the right girl that badge."

Hermione only laughed, her smile never fading. Harry could not help but to feel as if the Hermione before him was completely different from the Hermione he had know since he was eleven... Who was she now? _What_ was she? "All in good time," Hermione said as if in answer to Harry's thoughts. Then her amber eyes, which seemed much brighter than any normal eye should, glanced over to the window. "I haven't much time before Twix and the others return, so I'll be brief..."

"Ugh!" Harry groaned as he was suddenly pinned on the wall between Neville and Andon's beds. Hermione hadn't moved from her previous spot... How was he being pinned...? Something- or someone- gently lowered Harry until his feet touched the ground once more but kept him firmly pressed into the wall.

"I do apologize for the violence," Hermione smiled apologetically as she walked forward. "But some things in life are just necessary, I'm afraid." She held a hand over Neville's sleeping face, just over his eyes.

"Don't touch him!" Harry ordered as he trued to break free of his invisble captor.

"Harry, please don't shout," Hermione tsked. "Some things are just necessary. Didn't I just tell you that?" She lowered her hand until less than a centimeter of space was between her palm and Neville's skin. "You've always been stubborn," she laughed before closing her eyes. Harry watched in confusion as Hermione just stood there, not moving. After fifteen seconds, she opened her eyes and repeated the action with Andon. She nodded in Harry's direction and turned to leave. Harry was released from whatever had held him pinned and then unceremoniously fell forward onto the floor.

"W-what did you do to them?" Harry asked as he rubbed his head, having bumped it when he fell.

"Did you want Neville to be lonely during his slumber?" Hermione asked without pausing her departure. "As I said, Fate is not always a bitch. Maybe Neville's Inheritance was held back for a reason... Ever think about that?"

And with that, Hermione Granger disappeared from the dorm, leaving Harry utterly confused...

**DrarryTLA**

"Draco! Look out!" the _faerix _Koi exclaimed as he quickly pulled the young one by the arm. Draco grunted when he collided with the _faerix'_s side. Damn was he one hard fairy!

"What?" he questioned as he looked back at the spot he had just been pulled from. There was a long, wooden arrow right where he just was. "An arrow?" Draco asked as he moved forward to carefully retrieve the arrow. It was probably laced with some kind of poison, but as he suspected, there were runes written all over it. He chuckled and showed the markings to Koi. "You know, they're only helping by trying to kill us!"

Koi shook his head at the young one. He took the arrow and put it away with the other items he they had collected. "I'll never understand you legare," he mumbled right before crouching down low as another arrow whizzed by right where his chest had just been. He and Draco bothed grabbed for the arrow. "Same markings," Koi whispered.

"Same shooter," Draco added as he pulled his wand from his robes and raked his eyes around the area. There were plenty of trees surrounding them, giving plenty of places to hide to whatever centaur was trailing them. "Centaurs are usually cold towards strangers, but it's not as if we're destroying their forest."

"I spent time with a herd of centaurs around our home," Koi began as he stood, unsheathing his swords. "One centaur never shoots twice unless no one from the herd is with him..." he added in a whisper.

"And only a rogue, or suicidal, centaur would go at it alone with two of the most ancient being of creature on the receiving end of his arrows," Draco whispered back.

"Perhaps he feels threatened?" Koi called loudly. He knew how centaurs never wished to feel inferior or belittled.

"Of course," Draco added. "He would have no chance against _one_ of us, let alone us both!" The two slowly placed their backs together, watching every side of the small clearing they stood in. "_We are not here to harm you," _Draco called out in the Centaurs' tongue.

Koi had not known the young one possessed such a skill. Extraordinary... However, he was not one to be shown up by a young one. "_Listen to the young one," _he added with a smirk as he sheathed one of his swords.

"_I am no foal!" _called an annoyed voice as another arrow came shooting from the trees. Koi laughed and reached out his hand just as the arrow would have peirced his heart, catching the wooden weapon with practiced ease. _"What are you doing in my clearing?" _the voice called out angrily. Draco saw movement to his left and discreetly pointed his wand in the appropriate direction. _"And why would the likes of you want my arrows?" _Draco whispered a quick charm before he and Koi heard the distinct sound of cursing. A few seconds later, Draco's charm had brought a young centaur into the clearing with them. He was struggling to break free of the charm, his coal black eyes glaring daggers at Draco and Koi.

"Hello," Draco said charmingly. "_We're only trying to gather things with the runes of centaurs..."_

"W-why?" the young centaur asked in English. He stopped struggling for the time being.

"What we require of your runes is our business," Koi said as he approached the centaur. From what he could in the dim light of the forest, the centaur's coat was of a rare white. "Why are you here all alone?"

The centaur glared in return. "And what company I choose to keep is _my_ business."

Draco chuckled at the young centaur. If they were not in a hurry, he would probably enjoy a more civilzed conversation with the teen. "What is your name?" he asked.

The white centaur stopped glaring at Koi long enough to look at Draco. "Why?"

"So that we may return your arrows once we are done with them, of course," Draco smiled.

"Gaufrid," the centaur finally said after a rather lengthy silence as he sized the pair up and down.

"Well, Gaufrid," Draco smiled releasing the centaur from his charm, "as soon as we're done with your arrows, they will be returned to you. My name is Draco, by the way. A pleasure," he nodded. Then he grabbed Koi's shoulder and began to lead the tall warrior faerix away.

Gaufrid watched the two strangers leave before sighing. He was alone again...

The other three groups had not run into any unwanted forest inhabitants...

Yet...

"This way!" Snape called as he lead the way through a patch of crimson bushes. "Shadow Hounds like to nest near these bushes so they'll be able to get to them quickly if they are ever injured or sick." There was no other way to get past unless one cut _through_ the plants, considering the entire surrounding area was a sea of crimson.

"_Reid Morde_..." Lokey said as he pulled one crimson leaf from the bush. The leaf began to turn black where his skin touched it. "It is highly poisonous if skin contact insues. You should be careful, Professor."

Snape scoffed. "Oh, spare me," he muttered. "I'm the bloody Potions Master. I think I know how to walk through some damned poisonous pl-" but his rant was cut off as he suddenly fell, his entire body hidden beneath the crimson leaves.

"Professor!" Lokey and Ory exclaimed as they jumped over to where the Half-Blood had just been. The Reid Morde's poison had no effect on them, but they were not so sure that the Potions Master was as protected. Lokey quickly pushed aside the leaves and saw that Snape was no where to be found.

"A trap door!" Ory exclaimed as he saw the faintest outline of a door beneath the bush. He shrunk down until he fit beneath the plants with ease. Lokey bent down to help open the door. When it wouldn't budge, Lokey used his strength and magic to blast the door into the earth, destroying it. "Get the Shadow blood," Ory ordered as he walked to the edge of the hole. "I'll get the professor and meet you back with the others at the castle. If we do not return before nightfall, bring reinforcements."

Lokey nodded, though he was reluctant to leave Ory to figth whatever had taken the Professor. Yin, however, placed a great deal of trust and confidence in the blue-haired _faerix_, so Lokey would trust his judgement. He accepted the order and continued on his way to find the Shadow Hounds...

Ory wasted no time in jumping into the black hole. Once inside he closed his eyes, searching for the scent of the Potions Master. A real warrior did not rely solely on his eyes and ears. Ory had been trained since birth to use each of his six senses to their full potential and more. He got the scent and flew down the tunnel at a record-breaking speed. The longer he flew, the stronger Snape's scent grew. Though he supposed that was also due in part to the blood marring the tunnel ground. The professor was wounded...

**DrarryTLA**

"Z'kary?" called Blaise as he looked around the Slytherin common room. From his seat near the fireplace, he swore he could feel eyes watching him. Yet as he looked around, he could see that no one was anywhere near him. He was alone. Odd... He decided to ignore the sensation and glanced back down at his Ancient Runes book. He had ten minutes before his next class, and he would not waste his time by worrying over something as trivial as feeling watched in a castle full of ghosts, a Poltergiest, and moving portraits...

However, being touched was an entirely different matter. Blaise's gold eyes hardened as he threw down his book. Something had definitely just touched his leg. A disgusted shiver ran down his spine as he jumped up onto his chair. _Z'kary! _he called frantically. _Something is watching me, and I swear something just touched my leg._

_Where are you? _Z'kary immediately responded. Blaise had forgotten that Z'kary was in class. Divinations had been the only class that Blaise had removed from his class schedule the first chance he got. Z'kary, however, was quite intrigued by the folly of false seers and the like.

Blaise looked around the common room once more, seeing it from a higher vantage point. Still, no one appeared. He heard a small squeak and looked down on the floor where his book had landed open. From beneath the pages a rat cautiously stepped out. Blaise sighed in relief and watched as the creature scurried away. _I suppose it was only a rat, _he informed Z'kary. _The pregnant hormones must just be making me paranoid. _"A rat?" he voiced aloud. "Of course its only a rat!"

_Are you sure? _Z'kary asked. He knew when his mate was upset, and Blaise had definitely just been upset. But then again, he supposed being pregnant could make Blaise a bit more jittery.

_I'm fine, _Blaise smiled. _When Ancient Runes is over than I'm done for the day..._

_And are you hoping I'll be done as well? _Z'kary chuckled.

_Perhaps, _Blaise replied innocently.

_We'll just have see after class, won't we? _Z'kary replied as he took his last bit of notes. He had Ancient Runes as well as Divinations.

_Indeed. _Blaise smiled as he jumped down from the couch and gathered his book and bag from the floor. He looked around the common room one more time before shrugging off the weird event altogether. He left the dungeons and headed to Ancient Runes...

**DrarryTLA**

Twix waited with his group inside the Infirmary with Lustro and Fiore. They had no patients so the Infirmary was empty. As soon as Severus returned, they could get the remaining ingredients from him.

Ror sighed from his place on one of the beds. "It is taking entirely too long for them to return."

Twix nodded in agreement, but knew that there was no point in going to find everyone else. "I'm sure Harry will worry if I retrieve him from the Tower without his mate," Ror added.

"What would you have us do?" Twix asked as he began to pace. "Neville and Andon are fast asleep and are in no danger in that state. This potion cannot be brewed without all of the ingredients and with me alone. Both Ola and Professor Snape are still in the forest."

"Actually," Ola chuckled as she and her group appeared in the doorway, "now Ola is here with you." She handed over their gathered ingredients and Ola joined Twix as he paced. Yin sat next to Ror on the bed.

"Now we need the centaur runes and the Shadow blood," Twix said.

"From a Shadow Hound?" Fiore asked in excitement. He pushed his glasses back up his nose after they slid down. "They exist?"

"And viscious they are," Lokey grunted as he walked into the Infirmary alone. His torso was covered in fresh scratches, bitemarks, and dried blood. He held out a water satchel to Twix, who took it carefully.

"You're wounded!" Ola exclaimed as she rushed over and began to heal the minor wounds.

"And alone," Yin said lowly as he stood to his full height and glared at the servant _faerix_. "Where are Ory and Professor Snape?"

Lokey kept his held high as he answered. "Ory instructed me to go after the Hounds so that the blood would not be late. He went after the Professor."

"What happened to him?" Fiore asked in worry. Lucius and Draco would not take it lightly if something were to happen to the Half-Blood.

"He was taken," Lokey answered as he gently pushed Ola away from him.

"Who was?" Draco asked as he and Koi came in to the Infirmary with a large bag full of various centaur objects.

"Your godfather," Yin answered as he moved to the door. "Lokey, come with me."

The fuscia-haired faerix nodded and went after Yin. Draco tried to follow but Ror grabbed his arm. "Let's got to Harry," he said calmly. Draco watched Yin and Lokey disappear, longing to go with them, but allowed Ror to lead him in a different direction...

Back in the forest, Ory was stunned into silence as he watched the horrendous show taking place before his eyes. He was seeing the Potions Master in an entirely new light... A dark, murderous light, but a light nonetheless...

He had followed the tunnel and Snape's scent all the way down until the tunnel finally opened up into a large cavern with various other tunnels all over the walls. The being that had taken Snape was a creature Ory had never seen in person before: a Chimera, an animal that looked to be composed of various animals. What had Ory more intrigued then the creature itself, was how the Half-Blood was handling the situation without any help from the faerix whatsoever...

"You picked the wrong bloody person to bring home for dinner!" Snape bellowed as he waved his arm around in a circle. A fierce flow of black magic flew from his hand and hit the beast head-on. "I wasn't dragged into this forsaken garden from hell just to be eaten by the likes of you!" Another wave of magic charged at the Chimera. It's lion head roared as it's snake for a tail hissed angrily. "I know those claws of yours didn't build that trap-door I fell through! Who's the sodding dunderhead that did!"

"I am!" growled a new creature as all the light in the cavern went out, leaving Ory and Snape in complete darkness. Severus was still fuming even as he heard footsteps growing closer and closer. "There, there, my pet," soothed the new voice. "I return after a few weeks away just to find a school teacher trying to kill my friend?" Snape bit his tongue to avoid a sarcastic retort, but he knew when it was time to be quiet. Being in a dark cavern with a stranger and a Chimera was one of those times... "Tsk. Tsk, Professor... Picking on a poor, defenseless Chimera." The creature began to purr and hiss in the darkness, so Snape merely assumed that the stranger had calmed it somehow. "I built these tunnels for Halvor so that he would not have to risk his life above ground with the likes of murderers like you," the stranger said angrily. "He only eats what is unfortunate enough to fall into one of my traps... Pity for you that he never learned the difference between what he could and could not eat. I can only teach him when I visit every now and then. You see, I'm a rather busy person... I have no time to rescue fools like you... I may not be around should this happen again... Do _not_ let it happen again..."

Just as suddenly as the lights had gone out, they were brought back to life. Ory and Severus were standing alone in the cavern... That was the oddest encounter either of them had ever faced before. Both were momentarily out of sorts and needed to regain their composure...

"Are you alright, Professor?" Ory finally asked as he approached Snape.

Snape turned around, his dark eyes promising death to the next thing that crossed him. "I'm fine. Let's get back to the castle," he growled. Of course, he would be coming back! That damned fool had another thing coming if he thought Severus Snape would be scared away by lights tricks and a disappearing act. "Don't just stand there!" he said darkly as Ory just stared. With from the _faerix_, he limped over to the tunnel he had been dragged from and wiped a bit of blood that threatened to spill into his eye.

Ory shook his head with a smirk. He had to give the Professor credit, he could definitely hold his own in dangerous situations...


	10. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**Kissing You**

**NOTE: **not proof-read... Sorry. :D

Warning: Time JUMP! Chapter's long! Tell me if it was too terrible!

**Chapter 26**

"Harry, what happened?" Draco immediately asked when he walked into the Tower to see his mate lying down on the floor with an ice-pack pressed against his forhead.

"I'm not sure," Harry said without moving to get up. He sighed and readjusted the ice-pack. He had hit his head rather hard, maybe he had some sort of concussion. That was the only way he could explain Hermione's odd behavior. What had she meant by it Neville's Inheritance might have been held back for a reason? That made no sense whatsoever. How could refusing someone of their soul mate be a good thing? "I've just had a run-in with Hermione..."

"What did she want?" Draco asked on alert. He was not above hurting a girl if said girl had troubled his mate. He knelt down next to Harry and gently took the ice-pack away. "I'll heal it," he smiled softly.

Harry nodded and sighed as Draco placed a hand on his head. The dull throbbing accompanying his head bashing faded away until Harry couldn't feel it at all. "She just came out of nowhere and knew about Neville and Andon both... She wasn't herself." Harry growled in frustation. "I can't even describe it!" Then he shot up and looked at Ror. "She did something to them! She held her hand above their heads and said that Neville wouldn't 'be alone' while he was sleeping."

Ror approached the two sleeping figures. "I see nothing wrong with their auras... There severed bond has also not been tampered with since we've been away." Harry sighed in relief and leaned back against Draco when he stood behind him. Ror did the same thing as Hermione and placed a hand over Neville's eyes, then Andon's. "I sense no dark magic... Perhaps Lokey should take a look." He smiled and patted Harry's head after turning around. "Do not worry, young one. They shall be fine. Twix and Lustro are the best." He turned back to the sleeping mates. "We'll take them down to the Infirmary... You two have class, right?" he laughed.

Draco glared at the white-haired _faerix_. "He's right, Harry," he sighed. "I've got Ancient Runes..."

"And I've got Transfigurations with your father," Harry smiled. He waved at Ror. "Take care of them!"

Ror saluted the pair as they turned to leave. "I will!"

**DrarryTLA**

Severus was furious... While Ory was still rather amused at the entire scenario. They had made it back to the trap door the Potions Master had fallen through and Ory cleared a path trought the crimson leaves so the poison could not permeate Snape's wounded exterior. The blue-haired faerix had never heard such colorful words from one person before. Once they ran into Yin and Lokey, Severus had finally begun to speak with less cursing.

Lokey and Yin had been surprised to say the least as Ory told them what happened after Lokey had left. They hadn't known Chimera's were still alive. Neither had ever seen one in person. Ory hadn't even had a chance to fight the beast since the Half-Blood had had everything under control. Yin's view of the submissive prince changed as well at the revelation. He would be even more powerful with the Dragon rider as a mate, Yin thought as he eyed the black-haired man. Half-Bloods were always made stronger once their 'half' was made whole. Severus Snape would probably grow stronger than even some of their more ancient _faerix_. He had battled a creature as old as the _Aethon faerix _and walked away with a few cuts and bruises... That was definitely no easy feat.

Yin was on guard, however, at the news that some being had control of the chimera. The stranger did not necessarily seem to be a foe since he allowed Severus and Ory to escape, yet Yin could not shake the feeling that he would need to be watched closely. He and Ory could lead some faerix back into the tunnels to investigate. His King Aethon had placed the entire group of _fearis' _lives in Yin's hands. He would not allow his friends or humans to be hurt by anyone... Not on his watch.

"Ory, be prepared to get back to that tunnel," Yin said as the small group stepped out of the Forbidden Forest. "The stranger cannot be trusted until we've declared him a foe or an ally."

"Yes," Ory said with a bow of his head. Such an order had already made it's way into his mind. As second in command, it was his duty to know Yin's thoughts. Of course they would go back to the tunnels. Ory was counting on it. The same thoughts about the stranger had consumed him as well. Yin nodded and walked farther ahead with Lokey. Ory was left to his thoughts and began to plan some sort of strategy for their return into the forest; but, a soft intake of breath from ahead of him caught his attention. The sound had come from his wounded partner... He had begun watching the professor more closely as they walked, and with good reason. Not only had he been losing blood from his wounds, but the Potions Master had begun to sway on his feet, doing so more and more as they progressed out of the forest. The professor swayed on his feet again, this time coming to a lethargic stop. Ory took a quick step forward just in time to catch Severus as he collapsed. "Professor?" he called gently lifting the man's closed eyelids. His dark eyes were unfocused.

Lokey and Yin stopped and rushed back to the fallen professor and their comrade. "What happened?" Yin asked as he and Lokey stopped before getting too close to Ory and Snape. They needed some room, it wouldn't be good to crowd the professor.

Ory bent his head down to the man's chest, listening to his heartbeat; it was slower than it should have been. "Professor, are you alright?" he asked in an attempt to keep the man awake.

"I... think that b...east ... bit me," Severus chuckled lazily without opening his eyes. He drifted on into unconsciousness...

**DrarryTLA**

"Ah, Mister Potter," Lucius smiled as said Gryffindor took a seat at the front of the room. "You're just in time. Class was about to start without you."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry smiled. "Master Lustro and Fiore required my assisstance..."

Lucius's silver eyes lit up in curiosity. He had obviously missed something important. Damn Sirius... If he hadn't been acting so strangely Lucius would have paid more attention to everything else. But what was his mate planning...? "Well, you are here now," Lucius smiled as he looked around the room. "Where are Mister Longbottom and the transfer student?"

"Infirmary," Harry said simply. He pulled his quill and ink from his bag and placed them on his desk, silently telling Lucius he would fill him after class.

"I hope they are okay," Lucius smiled. "On with class!" He tapped his wand on his desk. "Since you should all be magically capable by now, we will learn about the hardest form of Transfiguration. Today, we will learn about human transfigurations... That's right, Animagi." After a few seconds of excited whispers, Lucius did what any respectable Slytherin professor would do and silenced the room with a simple clearing of his throat. "But first... there's bookwork!" With another flick of his wand, an evil chuckle, and a room full of groans, an old bool appeared before each student. "Read this to its entirety..." More groans swept throughout the room as the Gryffindors and excited Ravenclaws began to flip through the book. There must have been at least seven-hundred pages. Harry, though, read the cover to himself after dusting it off: _Animagi: Transfiguring the Human Body, Author Anonymous_. It looked rather interesting...

"What?" Ron and Seamus exclaimed. Harry shook his head in disappointment. Of course those two would complain. "Yer jokin', yeah?" Seamus asked as he flipped through the heavy book.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Honestly, boys," he sighed in irritation, "You're in the House of Godric Gryffindor. I would at least expect that even a little bit of _light_ reading is within your capabilities... Or is that just too much to ask?"

Ron's pale face grew red with anger, but he bit his tongue. Wisely, too, Harry thought as he glared at his former best friend. "Smart move, Ron," he smiled. Sirius would enjoy torturing Ron if he upset Lucius. Harry was merely looking after Ron's well-being...

"No one asked you, _Harry," _Ron spat. "And with all due respect, Professor, why must we learn about Animagi? Its not as if we'll be allowed to transform into one without being registered." He put down his book with a loud thud. "The last I checked, none of us here have been down to the Ministry to apply," he said arrogantly, as if delivering news Lucius had not been privy to.

"Why do you think Professor Malfoy even bothered to introduce the subjecct?" Hermione said suddenly. Harry started at the sight of her. Where had she come from? She had not been in the classroom when Harry had walked in, and he had nearly been late! "He works for the Ministry, Ronald. I'm sure he would be capable to register us should we pass the examinations."

Lucius's sculpted blonde eyebrow rose as he listened to the Head Girl. Hmmm, peculiar, he thought when she finished. "Thank you, Miss Granger... And as exoected, she is absolutely right, Mister Weasely. I am a Ministry official and a Govenor of Hogwarts. I think that qualifies me to teach whatever the bloody hell I want." The room took on a stunned silence at the crude language coming from their professor, who they would admit, was too beautiful for such things. "Dammit, you've made me curse- and Malfoys don't curse." Harry tried to stifle a laugh at that. Malfoys don't curse his arse! "Now if we have no more interruptions, open your damn books to page one." This time, the room laughed... With the exception of Ron and Seamus...

**DrarryTLA**

"Fiore, will you get some towels and warm water from the back?" Lustro asked as Ory walked in carrying the unconscious form of Severus Snape. Fiore disappeared with a nod. "Set him over here," Lustro instructed as he moved to pull back the curtain of the bed next to Andon's. Ror and Twix had been able to move the mates with no problems and the two were still sleeping soundly.

Ory carefully laid the Potions Master down and moved out of the Healer's way. "He was bitten by-" he began.

"A Chimera," Fiore and Lustro said to together as the black-haired _legare_ returned with the towels and water.

"How could you know that?" Ory asked as Yin and Lokey brushed past him to check on Neville and Andon. Lokey immediately set to work on delving into their subconscious minds to find out what Hermione had done to them.

"_Sangue legare _are no stranger to the Chimera," Lustro answered as he pulled open Severus's shirt where scratches and bruises were showing clearly in contrast with the pale skin. One large bite mark marred the professor's side, just at his hip. No large piece of flesh was missing, however, there were just puncture wounds from the beast's teeth. "The bite of such a creature is only fatal if each head injects it's own venom."

"From the looks of this wound," Fiore said as he began wiping the blood away, "it appears that only the lion got his teeth into poor Severus." He sighed sadly and got another towel. "Why can't Fate just leave him alone?"

Lustro left his mate's side for only a moment to retrieve a small vial of metallic black liquid that appeared to have bits of little red stars swirling within it. "Lucius would be devasted if anything happened to him," he said as he uncorked the vial. "As would his betrothed..."

Fiore nodded in agreement and moved to stand at Severus's side. "Grab his legs- Ory, was it?" he asked with a smile before getting a firm arm across the unconscious Potion Master's chest. "This will probably hurt more than the wound itself... Best to restrain him..."

"But, he's unconscious..." Ory said giving the pair of Healers an odd look.

Fiore only laughed, "Not for long he won't be..."

Ory did not like the way the submissive had said that. The bespectacled man could be quite dark when he wanted to be. Ory hastily grabbed a hold of Snape's legs and barely had time to stabilize his grip before Lustro poured the contents of the vial directly onto the bitemark...

**DrarryTLA**

Hours later, the day was coming to an end in much the same way it had begun. Severus Snape was in a foul mood. The entire Great Hall was almost entirely silent in the dour atmosphere. The only ones brave enough to talk were the Slytherins, the transfer students, and Harry. Every other knew that if Professor Snape was in a mood such as his present one, then the first thing to annoy him would become his target...

"So are Neville and Andon going to be okay?" Andien asked in a worried, hushed voice from his seat next to Z'kary. He'd been to the Infirmary the first chance he got only to find his brother unconscious. The little brunette was his brother's mate, and someone had had the power to keep them apart? Andien wanted blood for such a crime, but anger would not help matters...

"You've noticed all the _faerix_ are gone?" Draco asked. Andien looked around and nodded. He'd barely noticed their absence. "They're in the Infirmary with Lustro and Fiore brewing the potion that will cure Neville. Your brother is just asleep."

"Lokey said that he and Neville were together in their dreams," Harry added with a glance over at Hermione. "I wish I knew how she did it..."

"She's obviously different than before," Pansy said with a scowl. "Not even our _faerix_ can see anything wrong with her though..."

"But they'll wake up as soon as they give this potion to Neville?" Andien asked. After so many years of waiting, Andon had finally found his mate but couldn't be with him... Andien couldn't imagine life without his family...

Before anyone could reply, Dumbledore cleared his throat. The group of _legare_ felt the room's atmosphere grow even darker as the old man began to talk. "Students and faculty..." Harry ignored the rest of the Headmaster's useless speech and instead, watched Snape. His face was paler than usual, and his eyes prmoised death as he uninterestedly looked at Dumbledore. _Draco, Snape is about to lose it..._

_I can see that, _Draco replied. _Looks like Father can see it too. _Harry looked back to Snape and saw that Lucius was already in action. He placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, bending to whisper in his ear. In the middle of Dumbledore's speech, Professor Severus Snape pushed his chair back and stood as it fell loudly to the floor. Without a single glance at Dumbledore or any of the other faculty, Snape allowed Lucius to lead him from the Great Hall.

"Oh, Professor?" Dumbledore called with a smile. "Dinner has yet to fin-" Before he could finish, Snape raised his hand without turning around. Dumbledore was thrown back by a strong gust of wind, sending him into the back wall.

Lucius's eyes opened wide when he stopped to turn around, and he hastily pulled Snape away as the entire Hall errupted into gasps and whispers...

**DrarryTLA**

"The potion is finally finished!" Twix exclaimed as he wiped a few droplets of sweat from his brow. His brown and green hair had long since been pulled back from his face. The potion required heat, and the cauldron was giving off a heat of its own from over the fire. "All that's left now is to apply it to the severed bond."

"All of us will have to help with this," Ola added as she helped twix lift the cauldron from the fire.

"Master Lustro, if you and Fiore will help with the acutual applying," Twix smiled. "I'm sure your hands are much less shaky than my own."

"Of course," Lustro said with a bow of his head. Fiore bowed his head as well. "Will I be able to see the bond?"

"We can make it so," Ola and Twix smiled together. Then Twix instructed Fiore and Lustro to turn off all the lights and close the door as securely as they could. The entire process would be ruined if _anything_ were to interrupt. Then he began chanting in an ancient tongue. Ola joined in, slowly followed by all the other _faerix_ in the room. As the number of _faerix_ chanting grew, random flickers of light bounced around the room. Lustro could practically feel his mate's curiosity from the place next to him and grabbed his hand in the darkness.

After a few more minutes of chanting, the random bursts of light began to center on the space between the beds occuppied by Neville and Andon. As Lustro and Fiore watched, the light, which was originally white, turned red as it connected with a line of magic. Lustro assumed it was the bond between their two charges. The line of magic was actually a bundle of thin strands of electric magic. Fiore jumped slightly when Twix suddenly appeared in front of them. "Use your magics to lift the potion... Slowly entwine it with the light and the bond. You can see it?"

"That's why you're not doing it..." Lustro said finally understanding why Twix had asked him to handle the potion. His and Fiore's _legare _magic would not be rejected by the weakened bond. Twix smiled at him in the darkness and began chanting again.

"Ready?" Fiore asked with a glance over at the bond between Neville and Andon. He was glad they could actively partake in the reparation of their bond. Lustro nodded and they stepped towards the potion. With their glamours completely gone, their magic was left unrestrained. Fiore freed his magic more by letting his wings out. At the same time, Lustro and Fiore carefully began their work...

**DrarryTLA**

"Severus," Lucius said calmly as they reached his friend's living quarters. "Listen to me..."

"What?" Severus asked lowly. He grimaced as his side throbbed. Those goddamn healers... Damn Chimera... Damn pain...

"Show me what happened," Lucius said as he looked down at Severus's side. He had only heard about what happened from Harry and then Fiore. They had used an ancient potion to cure him. Lucius could only imagine how painful it must have been to affect Severus so negatively. Chimeras had once been very populous within the _legare _realm. Lustro had been the one who developed the cure of its venom...

"Lucius..." Severus sighed. He walked into his bedroom, expecting his blonde friend to follow. Lucius did. "Today has been... dreadful!" Severus growled as he threw his hand out again. This time, the wardrobe across the room exploded into millions of pieces.

"I can only imagine," Lucius said in complete understanding. "Now strip!" he said as he suddenly pushed Severus onto the bed and pounced on top of him.

"Bloody hell!" Severus exclaimed. "What are you doing, Lucius?" he said trying to push his friend away, though his efforts were rather futile since he hardly used any force. He would rather kill himself than cause any harm to Lucius or the babies. "Stop it!"

"Why? Because I'm not your betrothed?" Lucius chuckled as he pulled at Severus's robes. "Shall we get Charlie here for you then?" He finally pulled open his friend's shirt when Severus stopped fighting at the mention of the Dragon rider. "Success!" Lucius exclaimed in a very unMalfoy-like manner when he finally got to examine his friend's side.

"Don't tell Charlie," Severus said sternly.

"Don't want him to worry?" Lucius asked without expecting an answer as he traced the damage with his own eyes. The potion Lustro had used left Severus's side both healed and scarred. There was a large array of black stains from where the potion had seeped into his skin.

"It still hurts..." Severus said with a wince as Lucius gently touched the black marks.

"At least the Chimera didn't bite you with all of its heads," Lucius then said as he removed himself from Severus's person. He flopped down on the bed. "Today was rather eventful, wasn't it?"

Severus readjusted his robes before suddenly bursting into laughter at the absurdity of that day, Lucius joining in. 'Eventful' was not the word he would have chosen...

**DrarryTLA**

The next morning, Lustro smiled as he watched the sleeping form of his mate. The night's healing had taken a toll on both their magics. Though the drain of their magic had been worth it, Neville and Andon were both fine, their bond no longer severed. Twix had informed them that it was now as strong as it could have possibly been. Lustro was however worried about the mate's continued state of sleep. Neville's sleep was understandable, his body needed time to heal itself and become prepared to accept the changes that will soon become quite apparent. Andon, however, should have been awak to worry over his newfound mate.

As if cue, Lustro heared a voice from the Infirmary. "Healer!" Lustro wasted no time in walking and used the Mist, appearing at Andon's side immediately.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," he said waving an arm over his charge's body. Nothing was wrong with him.

"Why is Neville still sleeping?" Andon asked without answering Lustro's question. His own well-being no longer mattered, after all. He had a mate to fuss over now.

"His Inheritance was held back weeks longer than it should have been," Lustro said as he summoned a pitcher and cup of water. He handed a cup to Andon who took it greatfully. "His body is healing itself... He'll be fine, and you are free to leave anytime you wish."

"I've already been apart from my mate long enough," Andon said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He carefully moved from the bed he was on to a chair next to Neville's bed. He wouldn't be leaving his side for a while yet.

Lustro smiled at the scene and decided to leave the pair alone. Nothing would happen to Neville under his mate's watchful eye.

If only the same thing could be said in the Great Hall...

With Andon and Neville still recovering in the Infirmary, the Slytherin table was rather quiet as they ate breakfast. They had worked out a visitation schedule of sorts for which of them would visit Neville and Andon. Andien, of course, would be going first. Since it was almost the weekend, they would all be able to visit the pair after that day. And then Harry remembered something...

"Sirius said that Lucius's first gift would be arriving with the post this morning!" he exclaimed softly.

"Really?" Pansy asked with a large smile. "He's proposing? How romantic!"

"Well, Father is currently not in his seat, so we'll probably miss the first gift," Draco said with a nod to the Head Table. Each head in their group turned to look, just then noticing that Draco was right...

Up at the Head Table, there were multiple empty seats. Snape, Lucius, Fiore, Lustro, and oddly enough, Professor Flitwick were all missing. Sirius, though, did not look bothered by his mate's absence. In fact, he was busy chatting with Professor Sprout quite animatedly. While the teachers conversed around him, Dumbledore sat in his usual seat without touching anything on his plate or goblet. He looked to be in an especially dour mood. And suddenly, he slowly stood, raising his arms to quiet the Hall. Once the appropriate silence had ensued, he spoke. "In lieu of last night's unfortunate events, today's classes have been canceled." At this news, even the teachers were stunned. "Everyone should take the day off to enjoy a much deserved break..." Once finished with his announcement, Dumbledore turned away from the Head table and left the Great Hall, leaving his confused students and faculty behind.

The post flew in just as the Headmaster disappeared...

**DrarryTLA**

"Lucius..." Severus groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Lucius, get up." Said blonde barely stirred from his place next to Severus. They had fallen asleep just where they had laid down the night before. Severus was surprised that Sirius hadn't barged in unannounced to get Lucius back. Maybe the mutt had finally learned some manners... A tap sounded from the window on the far wall and Severus was reminded why he had woken up.

The wretched owl tapped at the window louder and with growing annoyance at being ignored. Lucius stirred in his sleep at the sound. "Sirius, get the damn post..."

"This is _my _room, and you're my guest," Severus said pushing Lucius towards the end of the bed. "So _you _get the damn post," he laughed.

Lucius groaned. "Sorry, forgot I fell asleep in here..." He started to get up. "Why am I _still _in here though? There he goes again!" he growled as he stomped over to the window to let the owl in. "Today, I'm going to figure out what he's up to!"

"Dog breath?" Severus asked as the owl flew into the room, but did not fly to him. It landed on Lucius's arm.

"Who else?" Lucius asked as his curiosity made him impatient. He grabbed the letter from the owl's leg and was nearly knocked over when another owl flew into the room with a small parcel. "What's all this?" he smiled opening the letter.

"Another one's coming in," Severus warned as a small Pygmy owl landed on top of his friend's head.

Lucius could hardly stand the suspense and hastily read the letter:

_'Dear Lucius,_

_Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years... _

_In our long lives we will experience each of these different ways to measure time. Time is both common and rare, just as life can be full of bliss and sorrow. But for every moment I've got left on this earth, I could not imagine a better way to spend my seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years... than with you. I hope you know that._

_With all the love that I posses, _

_Sirius'_

Lucius felt a tear run down his cheek as he re-read the letter. The second owl stopped him from reading it a third time by nipping at his trouser leg. "Oh, you too," Lucius smiled. He took the small parcel from the owl and handed his letter to Severus for safe-keeping. The Potions Master couldn't help but to smile as he read the letter as well. Then he watched was Lucius pulled open the parcel to find a beautiful, silver chain. There was no pendant or charm, but it was magnificent all the same. Lucius went to put it on over his head and came into contact with the small pygmy owl. "Sorry, little one," he said as the tiny bird dropped a small black box into his hands before he and the other two owls flew out the way they'd come in. "Now what?" Lucius asked in hardly-contained excitement as he opened the small box.

"Wow..." Severus said as he stared at what Lucius had pulled from the box. Lucius was holding up a silver locket. Inside was the face of a clock with three hands that were the same length. There was no way to tell which one would have been used for seconds or minutes; it was an old symbol that meant 'lasts for eternity'. Each of the three hands was frozen in place: one hand on the five, one hand on the seven, and the last hand on the twelve... "Five. Seven. Twelve. What is the significance of those numbers?" Severus asked curiously.

Lucius thought for a moment as he carefully put the locket onto the silver chain. He slid it on over his hand. "I'm not sure... but if Sirius means this to be his first gift of a proposal, then I'm sure the numbers are a clue about one of the next gifts..."

Severus smiled at the pure joy he could hear in his friend's voice. "Come! We need to get ready for another dreadful day," he said as he handed Lucius his letter and ushered him to the door. "And I'm sure you're dying to show off your first gift! Knowing Dog breath like I do, I'm sure you'll have a long, frustrating time trying to find all of the others!" Lucius laughed his agreement. After all, it had only taken about seventeen years for his mate to propose! The gifts better be some kind of challenge to find!

Little did Lucius know that Sirius was rather skilled at planning. The next gift would send the blonde on quite the journey...

Hogwarts then enjoyed their unsuspected day off...

**DrarryTLA**

"Hmmmm..."

At the sudden, yet soft sound, every head in the Infirmary turned to check on the slowly stirring patient.

"I... f-feel funny," Neville groaned blinking his eyes against the bright Infirmary lights. His head was slightly spinning, his toes were numb, and his tongue felt like a block of dry lead in his mouth. As if on cue, a glass of cold water was held out to him.

"Here, drink this," Andon whispered softly. Neville's eyes widened as warmth spread through his entire body at the voice. _Andon... _The last thing Neville remembered was being found in the dorms crying over his journal. How had he landed in the Infirmary?

Master Lustro stepped forward and sat on the edge of Neville's bed, gently pushing the teen back down when he tried to get up. "No sudden movements," Lustro instructed. He lifted each of Neville's eyelids to examine the eyes underneath and nodded in approval. He used a small cotton swab to prod into the teen's mouth before nodding again. Neville had never been more confused in his life. "Everything is as it should be," Lustro announced standing. He moved to allow room for more visitors.

"Excellent!" Ror and Harry exclaimed as they moved closer to the bed. Draco and Yin stayed back but smiled with a wave at Neville. "We've been so worried!" Harry said patting Neville's head. Andon allowed them more room and stepped away to get something he'd forgotten... "You know, baby blue is a good color for you," Harry said as he pulled at a strand of baby blue hair on his friend's head. "That means your wings will be the same color..."

Neville reached up to rub at his head. Without a mirror, he couldn't see what Harry was talking about. "Wh... what happened?" Neville asked taking another grateful sip of the water Andon had left to Harry, who was holding it out to him now. "I'm different, aren't I?"

Harry and Ror shared a look before turning back to the weak Gryffindor. "Neville," Harry began slowly, "You're one of us now, a _Sangue legare_. We can tell you more later, but your body's undergone some changes while you've been in a magical coma..."

"A-a coma? For h-how... long?" Neville squeaked out. No wonder he felt like he hadn't moved in days! His entire body felt entirely useless...

"Two months..." Harry said as gently and as slowly as possible so Neville would not take the news so hard. Well, he hoped Neville didn't pass out at least.

"Two... months...?" Neville questioned slowly. Then, a warm sensation settled into the pit of his stomach. It was comforting and caused Neville to purr in content. "That's not so long," he smiled lop-sidedly. "Where did Andon go?" he asked jumping up. That was where the comforting feeling was coming from, his mate... Andon. "Where is..." His voice died off suddenly and a large smile spread across his pale face. (Lack of proper food and sunshine had given Neville a more delicate appearance, but it was nothing a few days of being awake wouldn't cure...) "Andon is my mate," he said proudly.

"Of course I am," Andon said as he made his way back to the front of the crowd gathered around Neville's bed. "I had begun to wonder if you'd stay asleep forever..." He placed a small, wrapped package on the bedside table.

"Not without you... Mate," Neville smiled. His face turned pink when Andon gently tilted his head back and kissed him...

Harry and Draco smiled and ushered everyone out of the room. The newly united couple deserved a few moments alone...


	11. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**Kissing You**

**NOTE: **not proof-read... Sorry. :D

Mature content of the sexual kind!

**Warning! This chapter isn't very good, and I'm wallowing in self-depression and self-loathing as I sit here writing and reading it... Dang... I apologize for the bad taste it may leave in your mouth. Bleh. I've just been so- STUCK on this chapter... The next one will be better. Hopefully- no, definitely! Nothing could be worse than this chapter...**

**Ending might be kind of stupid and/or abrupt... I'm not really sure which if either. :D**

**Chapter 27**

"Come, young ones," Yin said as he jumped down from the table in the library. "We'll have another lesson." This time as he talked, he slowly grew to his full height and made his exit without looking back.

As the tall _faerix _walked away, Harry bent down closer to Ror, who was still standing on the table before them. "He's in another bad mood today, isn't he?"

Ror looked after his lover and nodded with a sigh. "They still haven't found any more of those tunnels... Not even a sign to show that they had even existed."

Draco leaned down closer as well. "Well, it _has _been two months," he said softly. "I'm sure his frustration is warranted..."

Ror turned back to his two charges, his usual smile back in place. "You are quite right! Let's not keep the grouch waiting then!" he laughed. He used his wings to lift off of the table and fly after his lover, staying small.

Harry and Draco watched the _faerix _fly off. "He's worried..." Harry whispered sadly as he stood.

Draco stood and draped a comforting arm around his mate's shoulders as they followed behind Ror. Draco thought a change of topic would lighten the mood, "_I'm _worried about Sirius. Father is getting ready to crack!" His plan had worked. Harry laughed and snuggled closer to the blonde as they walked.

"You're right," Harry smiled. "I thought a proposal only lasted nine days."

"Did you really think Sirius would follow the rules?" Draco asked. "He may have been in Gryffindor during school, but he's been mated to a Slytherin for much longer!" he laughed. "Damn, if Father doesn't kill him soon then Fiore and Severus will!"

"With all three of them together, they still haven't figured out what the watch means?" Harry asked. From what he had been told, the second gift was only found after the submissive figured out what the first gift left as a clue. The clue led to the second gift. "Do you think he'd let me take a look?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm sure he would," Draco chuckled.

"I only saw it that one time," Harry laughed. "He's been rather snarky in classes now, too."

Draco could only imagine. He had been around his father and Sirius ever since he could remember. This, of course, meant he had been witness to every argument, fight, apology, and confession. There was no other person on earth who could make his father as happy as Sirius whether they had been mated or not. Draco knew with every fiber of his being that his father loved Sirius, but even the head of the Malfoy line had limits. He had no doubt been waiting for Sirius to propose for years! With every passing day, Draco could see frustration building behind his father's eyes. Lucius Malfoy would not play games for much longer.

Draco seriously hoped Sirius would make it to see his next gift be opened...

**DrarryTLA**

Neville sighed in blissful content as he snuggled deeper into the embrace of his mate. Strangely, he had always know something was different about him. His Uncle Trevor had certainly acted odd at his birthday over the summer, and now he knew why. Perhaps he should owl him...?

Later... He thought with another sigh. He had no intention of getting out of his four-poster until Fiore or Lustro dragged him out of it with a clean bill of health. He had never been one to skip classes when he was perfectly capable of attending, but this time, Neville Longbottom would be milking his healer's excuse for everything it was worth. He had a mate to get acquainted with! Besides, he still had four days left to 'recover'.

A deep blush settled over Neville's cheeks as he thought about spending the next four days in bed with the man next to him- his thoughts far from simply recovering. He silently hoped Andon would not be disturbed by his rapidly beating heartbeat. He carefully rolled over so he could watch his mate sleeping; however, this only helped to make his heart drum harder and faster. Andon was simply stunning without a glamour. He looked to be about four or five years older with a perfectly chiseled face without a single blemish. Neville suddenly felt unworthy of such a mate.

As if sensing his mate's unease, Andon's strong arms unconsciously wrapped themselves more tightly around the smaller male. Neville smiled at the action, finding himself unable to look away from Andon's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, yet still maintained an unquestionable dominance that immediately brought Neville's mind back to his earlier thoughts. Quelling his nerves and fears, he leaned forward slowly to place a gentle kiss on Andon's cheek.

Growing bolder and certain that Andon would remain asleep, Neville slid his body further up the bed so that it was easier to plant feather-light kisses all over his unknowing mate's face...

Little did Neville know that Andon had been awake the moment his lips pressed against his cheek. He allowed Neville a few more light kisses before alerting the smaller brunette of his lack of sleep. "What are you doing?" he whispered huskily.

Neville stilled, his lips hovering just over Andon's forehead. After a second of thinking, Neville pressed the intended kiss to Andon's forehead with a smile. "Kissing you," he answered.

Andon felt a pleasurable tingle shoot down his spine at the sound of Neville's obviously shy arousal. "You're doing it wrong," he whispered deeply.

"Am-" but before Neville could finish his question, Andon gently pulled his head forward to crash their lips together. The smaller male moaned into the kiss. Andon used the brief parting of Neville's lips to his advantage by delving his tongue into the amazing warmth that was his mate's mouth. He pulled the smaller body flush against his own before slowly sitting up, not once breaking the contact between their eager lips.

Neville started briefly at the feel of Andon's prominent arousal pressed against him, causing him to bite down. "I'm s-sorry!" he immediately exclaimed as he pulled away. His face was inflamed with a dark blush.

Andon chuckled at the cute picture his mate made. "I am fine," he smiled. He stuck out his tongue. "See, not a scratch."

Neville laughed. "Good..." He averted his gaze in embarrassment, "Andon... Umm..."

"You would like to continue?" Andon asked with a gentle smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind Neville's ear.

Neville sighed in relief and turned back to face his mate. "Yes," he whispered, "very much."

"As you wish," Andon whispered huskily against Neville's ear. Pleasurable chills spread across Neville's body at the deep sound as Andon wrapped his arms around his waist. "But we will go somewhere else..."

"Where?" Neville asked curiously.

Andon simply chuckled. "You shall see." He pulled Neville closer before pressing their lips together once again. Neville sighed into the kiss as his eyes closed. Before he knew what was happening, an odd sensation spread over his entire body and vanished just as quickly as it had come over him. Breaking the kiss, he opened his eyes...

Where were they?

"This is my home," Andon said with a warm smile.

"How?" Neville asked before another dark blush stained his pale cheeks. They were sitting on a very large four-poster with very dull decor, which only consisted of several shades of grey and brown.

"The Mist," Andon chuckled. "I shall teach it to you later."

Before Neville could respond, Andon pulled their lips together in a gentle kiss that made the Gryffindor's entire being melt. His heart began to beat faster and faster while a blissful heat spread across his skin. He nearly whimpered when Andon pulled away. "Neville... I have waited for this moment for a long time, but I do not want to move too fast."

Growing bolder, Neville leaned forward to connect their lips. This kiss was far from slow; it was full of love and need and desire. Neville tried to put every ounce of want he was feeling into to the kiss to let Andon know how much he truly wanted this, how much he needed it. They both did. It would be absolutely amazing to finally have someone by his side, someone who would love him no matter what. He and Andon both had done enough waiting... "Andon, will you please make love to me?" Neville asked with their lips just a breath apart.

Andon gently caressed his mate's check and looked back into those beautifully warm eyes for any trace of doubt or hesitancy. The desire and certainly swirling through Neville's eyes, Andon thoroughly believed, was mirrored within his own. "As you wish, " he smiled. He had never been happier in his entire life. The last two months of sitting by Neville's side nearly killed him. His mate had been there the entire time, but he could only sit by and wait helplessly. It had been agonizing, and despite Lustro's assurance that everything would be fine, the overwhelming worry that Neville would not wake up had plagued him every second. Now that the younger brunette was in his arms, he would never let go.

Neville delighted in every caress, every breath, and every kiss as Andon made slow, careful work of laying the smaller brunette beneath him on the mattress. Gentle hands seemed to touch all of Neville, yet not enough of him at the same time. The conflict was intoxicating as Neville allowed his mate to take care of him. The taste of the older _faerix _surrounded his entire being as their kisses became deeper and deeper. Neville had never felt so much passion in his entire life; in fact, it felt as if he would soon die from the pleasing assault on his fragile system. Perhaps making love was not the best course of action for the recovering teen to take, but he could have no longer told Andon to stop had he actually wanted to. Neither of them wished to stop...

The heat that spread across Neville's body was no longer caused by nerves as Andon took his sweet time to taste every bit of his pale skin. Neville had hardly even registered that he now laid completely bared beneath his mate. He arched his back from the bed as Andon's toungue ghosted over his left hip before a feather-light kiss was placed there. A pleasurable tingle shot down Neville's spine at the action before similar kisses were placed along a path headed straight for the most private part of the young Gryffindor. "A-andon... Wh-what are... you doing?" Neville panted as the kisses grew closer still to his aching member.

Andon looked away from his task briefly to smile up at his mate with heat, desire, promise, and love all shining in his eyes. "Kissing you," he finally answered before placing a light kiss to his mate's member and taking the tip into his mouth. He enjoyed the sounds and movements Neville made as he continued his ministrations...

Neville's head fell back in a silent scream, his eyes closed in absolute bliss as he tried to form a coherrent thought. Only one thing came to mind and he began to chant Andon's name as his body continued to heat up, this time boiling in the pit of his stomach. "An... Andon! St-stop!" he called when he felt as if he would die from the pleasure. He wanted to feel his mate inside him _now_. With trembling arms, Neville pulled Andon back up into a heated kiss, faintly tasting himself on his mate's lips. It was an oddly intoxicating experience that he would probably look back on and blush, but that thought was for another time. He hastily discarded Andon's clothes until they were both equally naked. The feel of flesh on flesh nearly sent Neville over the edge the moment their bodies came into contact. They both moaned in content before sharing another intense kiss. Neville lightly bucked his hips up into Andon's and the older male growled low in his throat.

Accepting the hint, Andon reached down to prepare his small mate but Neville's hands stopped his own. "I'm ready..." he smiled.

Andon could see the certainty within Neville's eyes once again, and nodded. He positioned his own aching manhood to the untouched entrance of his mate. Careful so as not to hurt Neville, Andon slowly pushed forward, allowing Neville plenty of time to adjust to his size and intrusion. A loud moan escaped from those beautiful lips and Andon nearly lost himself in the wave of lust that washed over him; however, he was able to reign in his desire before slowly pulling out until just the tip of his member remained within his mate. He whispered, "I love you," before pushing back in.

And so the pattern continued long into the night... After four rounds of love-making, each more intense than the last, Neville's body could take no more. He cuddled himself deep within his mate's embrace and proceded to have the best sleep of his entire life. And Andon did the same.

They were whole again...


	12. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**Kissing You**

**NOTE: **not proof-read... Sorry. :D

**Chapter 28**

Lucius sighed in annoyance as he found himself drawn to his blasted silver locket once again. For _two months _he and Severus had studied the small trinket. And after two months, they were still unable to decipher why Sirius had stopped the three hands on five, seven, and twelve. Every second of the day it seemed Lucius's mind wandered to the gift and its possible meaning. Two months was a lot bloody longer than nine days! He couldn't keep allowing himself to be distracted, especially in class! What kind of professor cared more about himself than his students? Damn Sirius...

The Animagus should have been sorted into Slytherin, Lucius thought with a small frown that turned into a smile as one of the babies chose that moment to lightly kick his side. For only being two months along in the pregnancy, the babies were almost fully developed though they would remain small for a while yet- he had five months left after all! _Legare _babies were able to phsyically develop more quickly inside the womb to allow the majority of the pregnancy to allow for their magical core to form and strengthen fully. Lucius placed a hand on his stomach and let the locket fall back down to its place around his neck. He would worry over it more later, but for now he would try to pay attention to his students.

Luckily, his class was busy reading _Animagi: Transfiguring the Human Body._ They were about three-hundred pages into the large book so most of the hour in class was spent reading with the occasional quiz or three feet of parchment essay. None of the students besides Draco and Harry had seemed to have been able to tell he had been distracted lately. In fact, Harry was currently smiling up at him with a lop-sided grin, his green eyes twinkling. Sirius- while he had been temporarily kicked out of Lucius's bed- had made sure to teach Harry and Draco about being an Animagus. He had already talked them through five-hundred pages. Harry wasn't even bothering to pretend to read the assignment. Lucius rolled his eyes and gazed around at the rest of the students.

The Weasely brat was drooling on the open pages of his book while he slept with one arm thrown over his head. With a glare at the red-head, Lucius decided against hexing the cretin awake. In the past few weeks, Ron had surprisingly been rather absent outside of classes. He hadn't caused any trouble in the Tower or been around to insult the Slytherins. Lucius had been told by Harry and Draco (who had learned from Ror and Yin) that Ory, the blue _faerix_ had had something to do with this new Ron. They were all really curious to find out what the blue _faerix _had done...

However, the change that had struck Ron had not taken place in Ginny. She had been getting nastier and nastier every day- just the opposite of her brother... Lucius had taken points from the girl almost every time she stepped into his classroom. Sirius and Severus had apparently been having the same problem- not that Lucius didn't enjoy the point deductions. In fact, he was one more snide comment away from hexing the Weaslette into oblivion...

"Professor Malfoy?"

Lucius was pulled from his darkening thoughts at the sound of his name being called. "Yes, Mister Thomas?"

"I'm a bit confused about the last paragraph I read. Could you explain it to me?" Dean asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Lucius smiled at the teen. "Of course," he said walking over to the dark-skinned Gryffindor. "Which paragraph is troubling you?"

**DrarryTLA**

"EVANS!"

Narcissa jumped at the loud booming voice that echoed down the halls. Their Lord was not happy... His plans had been delayed, and if the blonde didn't know any better, she'd say that Eric Evans had delayed the plans on purpose... But _why _would he disobey the Dark Lord...?

"EVANS!"

Fenrir smirked evilly as he felt his wolf itching to be released. The tingle of the change was lying in wait just beneath his skin. The Dark Lord's anger was fueling his inner beast, making it beg to be released. Tom's bloodlust was increasing his own. Surely their Lord would allow him to satisfy his thirst for blood. Since Evans had failed to progress their plans, Fenrir would be able to move things along...

"EVANS!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Eric asked unfazed by the dark aura emanating from the disguised Dark Lord. His glamour was growing shaky as his rage spun around the room in waves.

"You have kept me waiting for an entire month!" Tom exclaimed, his magic going wild. "My plans have been delayed A MONTH!" He shot forward and grabbed Eric by the throat. "A month..." he growled.

Eric did not even blink. "I am aware of the delay in your plans, my Lord. However-"

"You mock me!" Tom shouted as he threw the man across the room. Eric hit the wall with a heavy thud and slid to the floor. "Using such formalities! I should kill you, you insolent fool!"

Eric pulled himself from the floor and dusted off his clothes. "The delay has been necessary, my Lord. The _Aethon faerix _have been closing in on me and the others. You issued strict instructions that they were not to know we are there. I have to keep hiding my tracks and moving around the forest... They've even recruited a centaur to help them while they're with the students. The past two weeks have been extremely close. Do you wish for the _faerix _to find us? To destroy everything you've worked for before I've had a chance to set your plan fully into motion? I have already started the first phase of your plan! Do not bother to call me back again, or I will destroy your plans myself." Without a backwards glance, Eric turned leaving the fuming Dark Lord alone to glare after him. He knew that the Dark Lord would not kill him. He was too valuable an asset to lose, not to mention an entire two-thirds of the Dark Lord's 'recruits' were only there to support Eric Evans. With him gone, Tom stood no chance...

**DrarryTLA**

Neville sighed in absolute content as he stretched languidly on the cool sheets beneath him. He didn't even bother to open his eyes- he would most likely fall right back to sleep; however, he sat up in alarm when he felt the empty space on the bed next to him. The spot where Andon had been the last time he'd woken up was cool to the touch. His mate had been out of bed for a while. "Andon?" he called anxiously as he jumped out of bed. He vaguely noted that the older brunette had slipped him into a pair of silky blue boxers as his eyes took in the dark, empty room.

"Andon?" Neville tried again. Silence greeted the Gryffindor as he hurried over to the door. He pulled it open and slammed into the clothed body of his missing mate. He fell back with a thud.

"Neville?" Andon asked with a chuckle as he pulled his small mate to his feet. "I thought you'd still be asleep after the night we had."

Neville blushed but was able to manage a glare nontheless. "You weren't here when I woke up, so I figured you'd gone... I was worried," he added looking down at his bare feet.

"I only left to get you some food," Andon smiled gently as he raised Neville's head. He place a feather-light kiss to his still kiss-bruised lips. "I told you before that I would never leave you. I love you."

Neville felt heat beginning to pool in his stomach once again. He blushed a deep crimson. "Umm... Andon, can we..." His voice died down as his blush grew even darker, the heat in his stomach causing his body to shiver at the thought of his unfinished question.

Andon chuckled. He kissed Neville's forhead and dangled a brown bag in front of his eyes. "As soon as you've eaten, we can do whatever you'd like," he whispered huskily.

Neville stuttered out a thanks for the food and made quick, embarrassed work of eating all the food Andon had brought him...

**DrarryTLA**

_Draco! Draco!_

_Harry, are you alright? What's happened? _Draco asked immediately on alert at the urgency in his mate's voice.

_I've figured it out! _Harry replied with barely concealed enthusiasm.

_Figured what out? _Draco asked in confusion. He closed the Ancient Runes book he had been reading and put it back into his school bag.

_The locket! The hands of the watch! Five! Seven! And twelve! Well, maybe not the twelve, but I think I've definitely figured out the five and seven!_

_How? _Draco asked as he stood to leave the library. He looked down at Yin, "Harry thinks he's got the locket figured out!" Yin raised an eyebrow and followed after the Slytherin as he left.

_I was sitting in Transfigurations and it suddenly hit me! Where are you? I'd much rather tell you in person._

_Leaving the library. What about you?_

_Well, Lucius dismissed class early so he could stay behind with the ones who are having trouble. _Before Harry could respond further, Draco stepped out of the Mist right in front of him.

"I couldn't wait any longer," he chuckled.

Harry smiled and gave Draco a quick, excited kiss on the cheek. "Let's go!" he grabbed his mate's hand and began dragging him to the room they were now officially sharing. Draco's Head Boy room had proved to be much more comforting with the two mates living together instead of on opposite ends of the castle. Besides, neither could sleep without the other and no one had dared to even bother pointing out their living arrangements.

Yin and Ror followed behind the two students with equal amounts of curiosity and excitement. The mystery of Sirius's first gift might finally be answered! The groupd of four could not have gotten to their room any faster.

"Alright, you were sitting in Transfigurations..." Draco started as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Right!" Harry smiled. "I was sitting there not doing much of anything since Sirius had already explained the day's reading. I looked up from my desk and watched your father fiddling with the locket like he's been prone to do more and more frequently. I suppose one of the babies kicked because then he placed a hand on his stomach and smiled." Harry took a moment to recall the adorable action before continuing. "When I thought of the babies, I thought of the night we found out he was pregnant, which led me to think of the Manor. When I though if the Manor I thought of how it was the first place I had ever felt truly welcomed."

Draco pulled Harry down into his lap and smiled lovingly at him while he went on. "I thought of my summer- the time I spent with the Dursley's and then the night you came to get me- my birthday..." Here, Harry gave Draco a pointed look. Ror and Yin shared a confused looked and waited for Harry to continue. "Draco, my birthday's in July... The _seventh_ month of the year..." Draco furrowed his brow as he tried to piece together what Harry was trying to say. "Your birthday is in May, the fifth month... Seven and Five..."

Realization hit Draco like a ton of bricks as he finally realized that Harry was right. Five, seven, and twelve were all birthdays. His voice took on a slightly sad tone as spoke, "And the twelve must symbolize the month that my brother or sister would've been born before _Narcissai _stole him or her away from Father..."

"So the clue to the next gift must be the month of the twin's due date," Harry supplied with a sad smile to match his mate's.

"I think you're right," Draco smiled as he hugged his mate close. Yin and Ror watched the affectionate scene in respectful silence. The two teens' logic seemed genuine and made perfect sense. The elder Malfoy would be thrilled at the news...

**DrarryTLA**

Lucius unconsciously grabbed at the locket around his neck as he made his way down the corridor. He had managed to help Dean and a few other Gryffindors understand their Animagi readings for that day with little effort. They simply needed to hear the readings with a more up-to-date vocabulary. He even stayed behind a few extra minutes after the class should have been dismissed to ensure they all left the classroom question free. They had been his last class for the day anyway. Now Lucius just wanted to soak in a hot bath until Sirius dragged him down to the Great Hall for food. Despite being on an intimacy restriction, the damn animagus was determined to personally see to it that Lucius ate on a regular basis and got plently of rest. Hell, he wouldn't even allow the blonde outside if the wind was a bit chilly or the clouds a bit too grey! (Secretly, however, Lucius adored the extra attention and fawning from his mate, even if it tended to grow tiresome.)

Lucius was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when two very familiar figures appeared from the Mist right before his eyes. "Harry and Draco," he smiled. "To what do I owe the sudden pleasure?"

Draco nodded his head at Harry before a huge grin broke across both of their faces. "Father, Harry's figured out the locket."

"R..Really?" Lucius asked as his throat suddenly grew dry. His heart skipped a beat in excitement as he instinctively opened the locket like he had done thousands of times since receiving it. "Tell me!" he exclaimed with a smile as he ran an elegant finger over the watch's face. He'll finally have an answer.

"The numbers that the hands are stopped on are birthdays!" Harry quickly replied. "The five for Draco, the seven for me, and the twelve for-"

"Our first child," Lucius finshed with the slightest hint of grief in his voice. "Of course," he sighed as he studied the numbers again. Draco, Harry, their first child... Why had he never thought about that...? "March..."

"March?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"That's when the twins are due," Lucius explained with a smile as he place a hand on his hardly just-beginning-to-show stomach. "The hint to the next gift must be the number three! I must find Severus!" he eclaimed before hurrying off. He stopped abruptly and turned back around. He pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Thank you, you wonderful child! This means the world to me!" Harry felt a single tear fall down to his shoulder as the elder Malfoy loosened his hold. "Look forward to a magnificent gift for your help, Harry!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared down the corridor.

Once Lucius was out of sight, Harry turned to Draco with questions written all over his face. "The twins are due in March? But that will have only been seven months..."

"_Legare _pregnancies are different than other pregnancies," Draco supplied. "The duration of a _legare_ pregnancy depends on both the submissive's magical core and the baby- or in Father's case, babies. There is no set length of time before a _legare _child is born; it varies."

"Well, when is Blaise due, then?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed. "He's due in April."

"Well then, how long will I have to be pregnant?" Harry questioned.

Draco just laughed and gave Harry a playful kiss. "We'll just have to wait and see when that day comes, won't we?"

Harry laughed with a blush before leaning against Draco's side as they began to make their way back to their room- Yin and Ror were waiting for them to return with news of Lucius's reaction. As they walked, Draco's arm slid around Harry's waist, and he enjoyed the warmth and closeness of his mate.

Maybe that day would come sooner rather than later, Harry thought with smile...


	13. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter... _

**Kissing You**

**NOTE: **not proof-read... Sorry. :D

The end is probably a bit confusing, hard to follow, and/or annoying. So I'm sorry ahead of time. I'm trying to thicken the plot (or get one). Lol. :D

Enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

"Fiore! Fiore!" Lucius called as he walked into the Infirmary with renewed fervor. He was no longer tired or down about the locket. Harry had given him the answer!

"Professor Malfoy?" called a three-person harmony.

Lucius smiled at the sight of Estin and his two sisters surrounding a shirtless figure on one of the empty beds. Even from his place at the door Lucius could tell that the unmoving figure was his friend. "Hello, triplets," the blonde laughed. "Fiore, what on earth are you doing?"

"They forced me," Fiore called, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Their hands are magic!"

"Well it seems that you're rather busy, so I'll just have to tell Severus about the answer to Sirius's first gift without you then!" Lucius called in a barely contained sing-song voice. Really, he was a Malfoy. Some sort of dignity must be maintained. And as he expected, Fiore shot up immediately.

"You've figured it out?"

"Harry did," Lucius said with a fond smile. He would need to do something special for his 'son-in-law'... but what? He, Severus, and Fiore would deliberate later.

Fiore turned to Estin and his sisters. "Thank you all so much for my massage. I will probably call you all back for another soon," he smiled patting each of their heads. "Run along now, my darlings. Professor Lucius needs my undivided attention!" Lucius chuckled at the excitement in his voice and made himself comfortable on the bed Fiore had previously been sprawled on.

"Bye, Fiore!" the triplets said in unison before leaving the Infirmary.

"I just love that!" Fiore exclaimed as he watched the three leave. "It's cute when twins speak at the time, but when triplets do it- adorable!"

"A three-person harmony," Lucius laughed as Fiore conjured a shirt and sat next to him.

"So what's the first clue!"

Lucius smiled and told Fiore what Harry had finally discovered about the locket's meaning.

**DrarryTLA**

Severus had been distracted all day! He had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen or was happening already. He had no idea what that something could be, but he knew it was not good. The distinct feeling of dread was settled in his stomach, and trust him, he was no stranger to the feeling. And it had not been caused by the first-years destroying his classroom.

However, no matter how many corners the Potions Master carefully rounded, nothing happened. There were no stray hexes heading his way and there were no suspicious characters trailing him. The day had been rather perfect. Lucius had told him about the locket's meaning in between classes, Longbottom had returned just in time for Double Herbology with his mate, Draco and Harry were outlining their _Aethon faerix _essays before dinner, and Dumbleore had been in his office all day...

So why couldn't he shake the feeling that while everything seemed right, it was actually all wrong...?

Not one of the _Aethon _sensed anything amiss- he had asked quite a few of them. Perhaps he was just imagining things. Everything was fine. The only thing he could do was go to the Great Hall for dinner, and maybe ask Lustro for a Calming drought before bed.

Little did he know that his unease was only the first premonition of the events to come.

**DrarryTLA**

"Draco, quit it!" Harry laughed as he shooed Draco's quill away from his neck again. The blonde had been tickling his neck for the past hour and Harry was no where near finished with his work.

"Quit what?" Draco smirked innocently, which Harry believed to be amazing. How did one smirk innocently?

"Put the quill down before I put it down for you," Harry said without looking up from his parchment. Yin and Ror were off having another meeting, so he was totally alone with Draco.

"Sounds like a treat, Potter," Draco smiled. He lazily waved his quill towards Harry once more.

"Threat. You meant threat,"Harry corrected with a chuckle.

"No, I meant treat."

Harry immediately felt his face heat up with a blush. "R-really?"

"Really," Draco teased softly as he leaned over to capture Harry's lips with his own.

Harry melted into the kiss, allowing his lips to part slightly. Harry did not refuse as Draco's tongue slowly eased itself inside his mouth as the blonde pulled him over to straddle his waist. Harry could feel his heart beating faster and faster, his body growing hot. The kiss deepened and he gripped on to Draco's shoulders for the fear that if he were not grounded, he would simply float away. The warmth of Draco's arms around his waist and the feel of Draco pressed beneath him was sending Harry's nerves into a frenzy. He could no longer tell where his heartbeat stopped and Draco's began. They had never shared a kiss so intense before.

Knock. Knock.

Draco tightened his grip on his mate's waist at the sound of the door being knocked on. He and Harry had been interrupted enough. It was about time that they got to spend time alone together. He deepened the kiss even further in the hopes that Harry would ignore the knocks as well.

And he did.

Knock. Knock.

Until the intruder knocked a second time. Draco pulled back from Harry's inviting mouth and promised death to whoever stood on the other side of the door. "It better be worth it," Draco mumbled angrily as he set Harry pack into his own chair.

Harry barely registered that Draco had gotten up. His head was spinning in pure bliss and the amazing kiss they had just shared. He could clearly feel Draco's desire pressed into him, and had someone not come knocking, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that the two of them would have finally gone all the way. He was more than ready even though it had only been a few months since he had found out Draco was his mate in the first place. After all, Neville and Andon had consummated their relationship after only a few hours.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he pulled open the door. "Granger?" he asked in complete shock. Harry was pulled from his high at the name. His snapped over to the door where he saw Draco glaring at none other than the Head Girl.

"I'm coming in," Hermione said with small smile as she brushed passed Draco. "Save the speech, I have a 'very good bloody reason' for barging in."

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. He was about to ask that very question, word for word. He walked over to Harry, not allowing Hermione any closer than a few feet.

"Tonight is not the time for you two progress your relationship any further," Hermione said bluntly. "If I hadn't come knocking, terrible things would have happened."

"Making love is not a terrible thing," Draco bit out as Harry blushed.

"It is when it would have resulted in one or both of you dying," Hermione said with a frown.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked as Harry spoke up, "Dying?" His heart sank at the very thought of losing Draco.

"I am not permitted to answer every question you choose to throw at me, Malfoy," Hermione crossing her arms over her chest. "In fact, being here now could get me into a lot of trouble so just allow me to do all of the talking."

Draco started to bit out a snide remark but stopped himself when Harry grabbed his hand from behind.

"Very good," Hermione smiled. "Now, I am not at liberty to discuss what I am or what I am not, who I may or may not be affiliated with, or what Headmaster Dumbledore is hiding beneath his glamours. I _can, _however, tell you what to expect tonight and in the days to come." She waited for Harry and Draco to give her nods of understanding before continuing. "There is a very dark plan at work here, the first stage of which is to be completed tonight at the feast. Ror and the others have not sensed the danger because there is a powerful magic behind it that hides it from them, but I believe Professor Snape can feel it coming. And it is coming fast. I fear the worst for everyone here at Hogwarts, which is why the _Aethon faerix _had been called in. We will need every bit of magical strength from every realm in order to defeat the darkness that threatens us, threatens you, your father's unborn children. No one is safe. You must do exactly as I tell you whenever I tell you to do it."

"How can we trust you?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"You cannot," Hermione said with a small frown. "After all, Fate is not always set in stone."

"What is the first stage?" Harry asked next. He had long since stood from his seat to stand up at Draco's side.

"A death," Hermione all but whispered. "I cannot tell you who it is, only that it marks the completion of stage one."

"And there is nothing we can do to save the person who is to die?" Harry asked as millions of questions swam around his head.

"Death is an unpredictable thing, Harry," Hermione smiled, "but I am sure it can be persuaded."

"Well what about the coming months? What can we expect?" Draco asked. How had his alone time with Harry turned into such an odd meeting with Hermione Granger? Just _how _did she know so much?

"More darkness and its followers," Hermione said simply.

"How long do we have be-"

But Harry's question was interrupted by Hermione's last warning, "It is surrounding this very castle as we speak." She turned back to the door and stopped. "Just promise me you'll listen."

"We'll listen," Harry and Draco said together as they squeezed each other's hands.

"Only tell those necessary to you about our chat," Hermione ordered before opening the door. "I shall speak with the _Aethon faerix _myself. I will see you in the Great Hall." With a soft thud the door was shut behind her.

"Wow," Harry sighed as he plopped back down into his chair. "Do you feel like the weight of the world was just dumped onto your shoulders as well?"

"I still can't believe that just happened," Draco said in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. "Just what is up with her?"

"Is it possible for powers like Fate to have a human form?" Harry asked.

Draco thought about it. Hermione had mentioned fate, and she seemed to be other-worldly. Something was definitely different about her. "I suppose it is," he finally decided. "Do you suppose Death is someone as well?"

"_Death can be persuaded_," Harry said quoting Hermione's earlier words. "If Hermione is Fate, then who is Death?"

**DrarryTLA**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: The plot is finally kinda sorta picking up some, and I'm sorry about the wait and cliff-hanger. So I have the next few chapters worked out and vaguely outlined. The next chapters will contain the serious plot with angst, drama, action, a time jump or two, then everything will resolve, and finally, the last couple chapters will be fluffy, angst-relief chapters where we see the wedding, a birth or two, a proposal, etc., or something. I'm just really trying to get some more plot in this story- it's dragging on and on and on and on and on just like this author's note. (The story is much longer than SasunaruTLA and I meant! And I apologize, but thanks for sticking with me so far! I love you guys.) I'm sorry. **

**:D**


	14. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter..._

**NOTE: **Not proof-read... but FINALLY updated. :) Sorry for the wait.

This story makes me sad because I feel like it's a hodepodge of random things that rarely come together to form complete thoughts. So for the record, this story is technically one big Freewriting session. Lol.

Enjoy my updated ramblings! ;D

**Kissing You**

**Chapter 30**

"Weasley!" Evans called as he stormed into the underground cavern that served as their hideout. "Weasley, get out here _now!"_

"Coming!" Percy Weasley called as he ran into the main chamber. "Sir?" he asked with a bow.

"Has Lupin made any progress with the Centaur?" Evans asked as his beloved chimera approached him.

With his head still bowed, Percy answered. "I regret to say he has not. The centaur, Gaufrid is his name, has managed to escape him every time."

Evans stroked Halvor's beautiful mane. "It would be unwise to keep the Dark Lord waiting much longer. We cannot have him taking matters into his own hands." He turned to glare coldly at his red-headed companion. "Find Lupin and don't come back unless you have the centaur."

"Yes, sir," Percy bowed. He turned sharply on his heel and left through the tunnel he had entered.

"Halvor, why is it so hard to capture a young foal?" Evans asked. The large chimera licked his lips on each head, nuzzling his lion's head into his master's chest. "Should they fail tonight, I will have no choice but to send you in their place." As if he understood, Halvor growled his acceptance of the prospective challenge.

From up on the surface, Evans could hear the distinct sound of a clock tower ringing the hour. "Looks like dinner is about to start..."

**DrarryTLA**

Harry and Draco were enjoying a pleasant conversation with Pansy, Blaise, and Z'kary when they heard the doors to the Great Hall open. When they saw Andon walk in with Neville, they immediately noticed that Neville was completely changed. His brown hair shone with a healthy glow, his complexion flawless and evenly toned. He even appeared to be glowing. The couple joined the group at the Slytherin table, ignoring the whispers that had sprung up.

"Feeling better, are we?" Pansy teased as she lightly nudged Neville. The brunette's cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

"A lot b-better, thank y-you," Neville smiled. Andon chuckled before starting up a conversation with Draco and Z'kary. Neville was content with drinking from his goblet while they waited for Dumbledore to start the feast. Pansy, Blaise, and Harry all watched the Gryffindor expectantly. He only noticed after a few seconds of awkward silence between them. "What?" he asked nervously.

The trio all raised their eyebrows, leaning closer to Neville. "Is there something on my face?" he asked in worry, feeling his cheeks for any blemishes.

"Neville, do you really want us to say it in front of everyone?" Pansy asked innocently.

"Well, I don't k-know what you're wanting," Neville answered, but even as he said the words, realization struck. They were wondering about the... um... se... His cheeks turned even redder and he buried his face behind his hands. Pansy, Harry, and Blaise all laughed.

"That good, huh?" Pansy giggled. She reached over and tried to pull Neville's hands away from his face.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Blaise cooed. "Come on, Neville. We're all friends here."

"Nope," Neville answered with a shake of his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He put his hands down, his cheeks still red. "I, um, stayed in bed the whole time."

"We know," Pansy winked. "I can remember mine and Loro's first time," she sighed dreamily, resting her chin on her hands. "It was so romantic..." Harry smiled at the brunette. He hoped that one day he would be able to recall his and Draco's first time with as much emotion. He thought of how he been willing just about an hour ago, and then thought of Hermione's strange behavior and her warning.

"Guys, I've got something important to tell you," Harry said seriously. Blaise, Pansy, and Neville grew serious at his tone. They got the other's attention and listened intently as Harry told them everything that had happened with Hermione.

**DrarryTLA**

"Lucius," Severus called as he finally joined the blonde at the Head Table. He had arrived just in time to hear the end of Dumbledore's usual speech. "Lucius."

The blonde Transfiguration professor turned away from his mate to look over at his friend, finally noticing the other's grim appearance. "Severus, what's wrong?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Severus whispered without making eye contact. "I wanted to tell you that I would be retiring early. I have this awful feeling which I haven't been able to shake all day."

Lucius reached a pale hand over to grab the Potion Master's chin, turning him so their eyes met. "Look at me," he whispered. Severus obliged. "Your pupils are dilated," he pointed out. "You feel colder than usual, yet your heart seems to be beating faster." He put his hand down. "Have you considered that these feelings could be another side effect of Charlie's absence?" he whispered the last part.

"Of course I have," Severus sighed. "It's not that, I'm sure." He looked around the blonde, hoping to catch a glimpse of Fiore or Lustro. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Gathering herbs from the Forest," Sirius supplied from over Lucius's shoulder. He saw Severus's dreary look. "Snape, are you alright?"

"I appreciate your concern, mutt," Severus said lacking his usual sarcasm. "I tried talking to the _Aethon_, but none of them felt anything amiss. Perhaps, I'm just coming down with something."

"Maybe one of the student potions had a little too much nightshade," Sirius offered as food appeared before them on the table.

Severus and Lucius looked over at the brunette with two different looks: Severus looked pleasantly surprised and Lucius looked amused. "You have information in that thick skull of yours after all," Severus said sounding a bit more like his snarky self.

"Yes, well," Sirius started around a bite of chicken, "some things you never forget. I may have accidentally added a bit of nightshade to a sleeping draught in first year. And-"

"Let me guess," Severus sighed, "nightmares?"

"Dreadful ones," Sirius said with a shiver. "_You_ were the star." Sirius laughed while Lucius gently pointed Severus's wand at the floor before he could hex his mate into oblivion. He was glad he noticed the quick movement in the first place. Severus was a master duelist. Sirius was lucky to have such a preceptive mate.

**DrarryTLA**

"Do you think this first stage will happen tonight?" Blaise asked after Harry had finished explaining his and Draco's encounter with Hermione.

"I would be willing to bet it happens before the feast comes to an end," Draco replied. "Granger said the evils were surrounding the castle as we speak. Why not attack now? We're all together in one large place, perfect targets for a swarm of enemies."

"Have the _Aethon_ gone to search the grounds?" Andon asked. Draco nodded. "Shouldn't we be helping them then?"

"Well, Hermione said that not even the _Aethon _could sense what the dangers were," Harry said. "Professor Snape is the only one, according to Hermione, that sense anything is wrong."

"He seems to be alright to me," Blaise said nodding up to the Head Table. They all turned to see their three professors behaving the same way they usually did at feasts.

"And this first stage is supposedly a death?" Z'kary asked next. "Who would make the best target?"

Harry closed his eyes in thought as the others debated on who the aforementioned victim might be. "If we can find Death," he started, "then persuading him to spare the victim's life shouldn't be too hard." The longer they were able to put off the Dark Lord's plan, the better. No more innocent lives needed to be lost.

"Where do we even start looking for 'Death'?" Neville asked as he leaned heavily against Andon. "We can't just start asking people."

"Well, let's think for a minute," Draco said. "We know- well we can safely assume, that Hermione is Fate. Furthermore, it may be safe to assume that Death is probably someone else that's connected to Hogwarts. We should also prepare for the any other wraiths as well, like Life. I read once that the five Soul Wraiths: Fate, Death, Life, Discord, and Peace, cannot survive separately. Since this is the first I've heard of them taking a tangible form, we cannot rule anyone or anything out."

"Five?" Harry asked. "There are hundreds of students and faculty. It may be nearly imp-"

But before Harry could finish his sentence, a large rumbling could be heard from above. Several students gasped and looked frantically to the magicked sky above their heads. It portrayed a clear, starry night. The rumbling grew louder. "Students!" the headmaster called. "Do not worry! Just follow your prefects back to your respective houses!"

In a large, mad rush all the students stood to flee the Great Hall, all except Harry, Draco, Neville, Andon, Blaise, Z'kary, Andien, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Hagrid, and Dumbledore.

The rumbling grew louder and louder as students and faculty ushered themselves from the Hall. The sky above them began to tremble, the magic slowly beginning to crack.

"Dumbledore, what's going on?" Hagrid asked in worry as the rumbling grew even louder.

"I haven't a clue, Rubeus," Dumbledore answered with a sick twinkle in his eyes.

And at that precise moment, a large chunk of the ceiling fell as a large, dark mass crashed through it. Draco pulled Harry and Pansy away just before a piece of debris would have crushed them. "Look out!" he yelled to the group. Debris and dust were flying everywhere as the large mass hit the tables and ground with a loud thud.

It was only then that Severus knew precisely why he felt so uneasy. His feeling of dread was indeed justified. There, lying in a crumpled heap was a familiar blue dragon, his rider no where to be seen. It took mere seconds before Severus was running into the debris, his heart falling deep into his stomach as he imagined the worse.

"Arbutus?" Ron asked in shock as he wiped dust from his eyes. He knew that dragon from his last trip to Romania to visit his brother before the family had cut him out. He ran forward, followed by everyone besides Dumbledore- who had seemingly disappeared into thin air...

**DrarryTLA**

"Hurry!" Severus yelled as they continued pulling and pushing debris from the wounded dragon. It was not hard to tell that the wounds were far more serious and had not all been caused by the fall. With passing second, Severus felt his heart breaking into more pieces than the rubble around him. Charlie was still nowhere to be found...

And finally, a head of red hair could be seen poking from beneath one of Arbutus's massive wings. Severus and Ron immediately flew over to Charlie, neither concerned with the fact that they hated each other. All that mattered was making Charlie was alive, and Severus could sense that he was, but only barely.

"Charlie?" he called gently, tears welling in his eyes as he carefully turned the red-head onto his back. There were several fresh cuts and bruises accompanying the old scars.

Ron grabbed his brother's wrist, checking for his pulse. "It's too low, he needs to go to the Infirmary!" He jumped up and bent back to try and pick his brother up.

Z'kary grabbed his shoulder firmly. "We cannot move him in this state; it would only make matters worse..." As Ron, Severus, Sirius, Lucius, and Z'kary started arguing about the safest course of action, Harry pulled Draco off to the side, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Andien, and Andon following suit.

"We need to find Death right now," Harry said with a sad look over at the fading Charlie. "If we don't persuade Death in time, Charlie will die..."

"Looking for me?" giggled an eerily chanting voice that had two harmonious tones to it. "You cannot cheat Death, but I am definitely up for a... bargain."

They all froze, turning their heads towards the voice. Luna Lovegood was smiling innocently down at them from her place on a tall pile of debris...


End file.
